One Rare Symphony
by Devious Cherub
Summary: This is a story of two different souls, two unmatched talents, two distinct characteristics and two contrasting philosophy will cross hearts and become One Rare Symphony. Warning OOC. TezukaXOC.
1. He and She

**PLEASE BE KIND TO ME, IT'S MY FIRST FANFICTION…**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis and its cast but I do own Shizuka Emi and some characters I made…..

**--**

**He** has sharp and pointed eyes, handsome face, beautiful aura and high scores or grades while **she** was just your average looking girl with an average grade and an average life. **He** has those oval shaped glasses that made his serious face more admirable. **She** has those round shaped and thick glasses that made her timid face abhorring.

He**, **_**Tezuka Kunimitsu**_, Seishun Gakuen's stoic tennis captain, President of the School's Student Body Council and is considered as a National-level tennis player.

She**, **_**Shizuka Emi**_, Seishun Gakuen's scholarship student, a national-level Composer and Musician and the most timid and shy 3rd year.

She has been madly in love with him…He has never minded the love….

She has been watching his match; secretly…He has never minded her watchful eyes…

She has always been inspired by him…He has never thought of himself as aspiration…

She has always thought that her love will never convey… He has already known about her love towards him…

She never thought that her feelings will be discovered… He has known that someday his team will find out…

**This is a story of two different souls, two unmatched talents, two distinct characteristics and two contrasting philosophy will cross hearts and become** _**One Rare Symphony**_.

--

Sorry, It's a bit crappy…… and corny…… and weird…. Hehhhheehhheeee…..


	2. Shizuka Emi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis and its cast but I do own Shizuka Emi and some characters I made…..

**-----**

"**Seigaku! Fight Oh!"**

"Fight Oh!"

"**Seigaku! Fight Oh!"**

"Fight Oh!"

The tennis team_ with the exception of their beloved captain, Inui and their coach, who was watching them silently_, yelled as they run their assigned laps around the court. The Non-regulars were trying to keep up with the regulars ho took their lead. Non-regulars were of course trying their very best, **who would not?** When the price you'll pay for slacking _is Inui's __tasty__ juice_!

The scene was not your ordinary view to watch…It was neither scary nor surprising……………**It was hilarious!**

At the Finish line, the Regulars won with a tie and they were exempted from drinking Inui's Juice. While the poor non-regulars' bodies were scattered all over the ground, unconscious and looking zombie like after drinking the said juice.

The panting regulars looked to their right when they heard a screamed…

_**Unfortunately**_**, one person did not see the scene as hilarious. **

Shizuka Emi screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw the bodies of many tennis boys scattered on the ground and unconscious. She fell down on her knees, with the two folders on the ground, as her body shakes in fear. She saw some of the Tennis Regular run towards her.

"Sempai, you're so loud" Ryoma stated, obviously.

"Saa, Shizuka-san… Why, may I ask, are you here?" The smiling sadist asked to the shaking girl.

"Hoi Hoi Nya~ don't worry about the people in the ground! They'll live!!!" Eiji, energetically, reassured.

The girl, Emi, nodded with hesitation. She took one folder on the ground, and gave it to Inui. The folder was marked 'Seigaku Tennis Team.'

"Ryuzaki-sensei asked me to deliver this to Sadaharu-san" Emi replied, softly, to the sadistic tensai's question and slowly gave the folder to Inui.

Momoshiro got the other folder on the ground; he took a peek inside and saw nothing but Music Notes. Emi, who immediately took notice of Momoshiro's action, quickly took the folder blushing.

She then clumsily took off **but** not before stealing a glance from Tezuka, stumbling once in a while she disappeared from the regular's sight. Fuji, who noticed the said actions, smirked.

"Inui-sempai, who was she?" Ryoma asked the Data player…

"Shizuka Emi, a Music Prodigy. She is here in Seigaku because of her Music Scholarship. Her family is obviously poor. She is known as a Loner, since she preferred to be alone." Inui answered not taking a look at his notebook "Birth of Date: August 15, Blood Type: AB+ and Grades: Average…. She's a classmate of mine…" He added.

"Loner? Why? Does she have a horrible past?" Oishi questioned

"No, According to my data she's just an ordinary Music Prodigy who's clumsy and poor." Inui answered adjusting his glasses

"Shhhhh…" was Kaido's opinion….

"Mamushi, if you have nothing to say then don't make that horrible sound!" Interjected Momoshiro.

Kaido immediately took offence and started their Fight but the ever so stoic captain yelled and demanded "Not Practicing! Regulars, Another 20 laps around the court!!!"

Momoshiro, Ryoma and Eiji groaned as they dragged their bodies for the run.

"Burning! Let's run! BABY!!" screamed Kawamura as he picked his racket

While the rest sigh **except Fuji** who happened to notice something about our heroine. Something he finds, should I dare say, interesting… And he has to make sure that this something stays interesting if possible he has to make this something more than interesting… Oh! How FUN it shall be for the sadist!!!

While **Ryoma**, who was running, had his mind into something; He has seen a girl watching his Stoic captain on the Music room and maybe _it_ was Emi but then again maybe _it_ was not………

-----

Please don't flame me…. But constructive criticism is allowed_… (And wonderful reviews too…)_ hehhheee… Hope you like it

**If you don't like the story please say so since, I don't have the confidence to continue the story if majority of the people hates it**

**-----**

_**PREVIEW:**_

"Why? Will you be blackmailing me, too? Fuji-san" asked Emi.

"Too? Don't tell me you've been blackmailed before?" answered Fuji with another question

"Fuji-san, answering a question with a question is not polite" retorted Emi, her voice quavering as the Tennis Prodigy tighten his gripping hug.

"Saa, if he doesn't love you… I will" Fuji randomly said

"Don't joke with me… I know your planning something and enjoying the said plan, too…" replied Emi

"You're right! In 3, 2, 1 and here he is!" Fuji counted and HE suddenly showed up!

**What did Fuji do? Why is he hugging Emi? What is his plan? Who is the person that showed up? **

NEXT CHAPTER: FUJI'S FUN AND RYOMA'S ADVICE


	3. Fuji's Fun and Ryoma's Advice

I Do NOT own prince of tennis...

---

Shizuka Emi, once again watched silently in the 3rd floor at the music room as the person she liked played Tennis. In her hands were Blank Music sheets as she observed the stoic person. Her eyes followed every move the emotionless Tennis Captain did then transform the captain's movement into a fine melody temporarily on her head. She did this again and again until Tezuka Kunimitsu's match ended. For her, everything a person does is melody including Tezuka. Well, Tezuka is her inspiration!

She closed the window not knowing that a certain tennis freshman prodigy and a 3rd year tennis prodigy were also carefully observing her, one with a cocky smile on his face and the other with a very sadistic smile plastered on his gorgeous face.

"Saa, my Tensai Intuition has never been wrong" mumbled Fuji, quietly. Oishi who happens to be near by asked "What was that Fuji?"

"I was just thinking of a plan to torture someone…"Fuji replied with the most sadistic (and certainly the most evil) smile on his face. The Tennis vice-captain shivered at the sadistic smile the person in front of him showed and was wishing he wasn't the target.

"Dismiss!" Ryuzaki-sensei shouted as the boys immediately change their clothing's…

Meanwhile, Emi took the chance to write the melody that flowed in her head. She started playing the new composition on the piano. As much as she likes watching Tezuka, She needs practice and a new masterpiece for the upcoming Music Tournament. Her fingers slowly dance in the piano keys like a child dancing the most beautiful song. Her body followed the music while her eyes followed the notes. _One of the two things she enjoys about life is music the other one would be Tezuka._ Even though it's an unrequited love, she will truly support the Stoic Tennis Captain of Seigaku. It doesn't matter if it's just one-sided!

She stops as a knock was heard. "Come in, the door's not locked" She said, trying so hard to raise her voice. She wasn't a girl that has loud voice like Tomoka, she's a girl whose voice's like Sakuno.

"Saa, you're truly a music prodigy!" Fuji Shusuke exclaimed as he puts his tennis bag on the desk.

Emi look at him and nodded. She was already used of people calling her Music Prodigy. Well, it's not like she hated that name, it's quite the opposite actually… She truly Love that name!

"Fuji-san, do you need something from me?" She asked.

The Tennis Prodigy smiled and replied "I just want to talk to you… but we'll do the talking after you practice" Fuji seated himself comfortably in the chair near Emi.

-----

Emi played the new masterpiece she created again and again until a certain tennis prodigy hugged her tightly and questioned "Shizuka-san, yesterday you come to deliver some files to Inui and I just notice something you did before walking off… So, tell me…Do you like Our Captain?"

"Fuji-san, I am sure you already know about the answer…And please remove your arms around me, it's quite uncomfortable" she replied

"If it's Tezuka, Will it be comfortable?" Fuji asked seriously, opening his eyes.

"Yes" was the only answer heard which, surprisingly, took Fuji by surprise. He already know that Emi is honest but not **THIS** honest!

"Saa, aren't you worried that I will be blackmailing you? Or maybe take advantage of you right here and now?" Fuji questioned, returning from his sadistic form.

"Why? Will you be blackmailing me, too? Fuji-san" asked Emi.

"Too? Don't tell me you've been blackmailed before?" answered Fuji with another question

"Fuji-san, answering a question with a question is not polite" retorted Emi, her voice quavering as the Tennis Prodigy tighten his gripping hug.

"Saa, if he doesn't love you… I will" Fuji randomly said

"Don't joke with me… I know your planning something and enjoying the said plan, too…" replied Emi

"You're right! In 3, 2, 1 and he's here!" Fuji counted and HE suddenly showed up!

………

……..  
…….

…....

…..

….

…

..

.

The door slides as **Echizen Ryoma** stand at the door shock as he saw Fuji hugging Shizuka Emi ever so tightly like a child holding his mother for his dear life! His hat fall off as his face was completely seen… The freshmen blushes tomato red when he stared at Fuji and Emi

"Echizen, have you seen Fuji?" An emotionless voice asked the blushing and shocked boy. Ryoma look at his Tennis Captain and for once is lost for words! The freshmen did nothing but stared at Fuji…

'_He must have planned this!'_ Ryoma thought giving Fuji a stare, more like a glare… The emotionless captain followed his underclassmen's eyes and saw something he never wants to see! But Tezuka's shock face was immediately replaced by his calm look and act like he saw nothing. He bowed as a sorry for interrupting something and close the door as he leave. Ryoma, who notice the shock face that his captain gave off when he saw Fuji hugging Emi, gave a cocky smile and his shock look instantly vanished. He looked at the two Prodigies in front of him and saw only Fuji's smiling face. He noticed that the already long bangs that covered Emi's forehead have now covered her entire eyes. _He stared at the female music prodigy and saw __**tears**__ fall…_

"Nee, Sempai… I don't know what you are doing but I advice you to not get so carried away and make a girl cry." Ryoma said to his upperclassman as he took his hat on the ground and returned it on his head

"Tezuka-bochou said, you have to come her tomorrow on 6:30 am… The tennis team will apparently practice for something." Ryoma said, walking out.

"Saa, maybe I over did it a little…" Fuji mumbled as Emi's hand hit his cheeks **hard.**

"You can bully me into doing your assignment or blackmailing me into a slave but never ever try doing something like that again!" Emi yelled and lectured Fuji, who just touch his cheeks and smile…

"Are you really that **head over heels** towards Tezuka?" answer Fuji with a question, Again! He looked at Emi, who was grasping for Air! **"What happened?!"** he immediately asked

"**INHALER!"** she shouted desperately reaching her bag. Fuji directly took her bag and search for the inhaler after it was found Emi snatched the inhaler and use it.

"Hypoxia, I'm prone to something like that" Emi replied, so that explains why she is so soft spoken "though I don't think it is rather serious…" she added, tears still running on her cheeks. Fuji smiled relieved; he thought that if Emi died it would be his fault…

"Hypoxia is a pathological condition in which the body is deprived of adequate oxygen supply." She explained

"I know" was the only reply heard from Fuji

"Fuji-san I would like for you to live me alone" Emi softly plead. Fuji nodded and took his tennis bag then left. HE already had fun... even if he over did it a bit, its definitely FINE! Since he saw another side of Tezuka and he heard Ryoma gave him an advice. _'Shizuka Emi… I wonder what Tezuka sees in her? Her looks are just average, grades too. She's poor, soft spoken, clumsy, timid, weird and sensitive… Though she is a music prodigy, that I can't deny…' _thought Fuji

----

Please don't flame me…. Do review…_ (Wonderful reviews!!…)_ But constructive criticism is allowed_… _hehhheee… Hope you like it... Although the wonderful reviews will be much more appreciated!

_**If you don't like the story please say so since, I don't have the confidence to continue the story if majority of the people hates it**_

---

PREVIEW:

"Saa, Tezuka-kun… Why are you still here? Are you concern about me?" Fuji asked his captain, who was leaning on the wall with his fist gripping on a tennis ball.

"Touch her again and you'll regret doing it" Tezuka Kunimitsu threatens, he throw the ball to Fuji.

"Saa, I believe there was a saying that says 'Never regret anything because it was once what you wanted…'" Fuji replied to the threat, smiling sadistically, again…

"Don't try me" was the only words Fuji heard as Tezuka walk off

Fuji Shusuke smiled even wider… Looks like he meddled with something important, fun, and enjoyable and most of all destructively dangerous…

NEXT CHAPTER: TEZUKA'S WAY OF LOVE?…


	4. Tezuka's love and Fuji's discovery

I don't own Prince of Tennis But i do own Shizuka Emi and Sakai Kuro...

-----

Shizuka Emi started cleaning together with the school's janitor named Sakai Kuro, who's at the age of 49. She arrived in school early so she decided to help.

"Kuro oji-san, I'll be cleaning the storage room!" Emi shouted to the old janitor

"Okay! Just be-"

–Bam- "-careful!" the old janitor replied, sweat dropping as the clumsy girl stumbled before he can finish his whole sentence. Now he won't be surprise if the storage room would be messy and not clean…

Meanwhile, Fuji Shusuke was asked by coach Ryuzaki to get her some important files in the Teachers Lounge. He was silently walking in the hallway when he heard boxes fall down and a girl screamed in the storage room. Being his curious self, he went in and search for the origin of the scream. He was bewildered by what he saw; he didn't know what to think or do…. the incident brought a blush in Fuji's cheeks

Should he laugh? .... Definitely NO!

Should he walk away pretending he didn't saw anything? … Bad idea…

Should he call Tezuka? … Nah!!!

Should he criticize? … Tezuka would kill him with laps, if he discovers

**Should he help? … Yeah, that would be it!**

_BUT HOW!?_

On the floor was Emi...Her knees on the floor and her hands were looking for her glasses. She was crawling everywhere… but what she didn't know was that her underwear (Ahem! Panties….) was clearly viewed by Fuji!

"Ahem!!" Fuji supposedly coughs loudly.

And she screamed… what a great reaction…not!

"Saa~ do I look like a monster?" Fuji asked while she shook her head wildly saying no

"You just scared me, Fuji-san" was her reply "Can you help me find my glasses…" she asked while Fuji smiled widely

"Of course, just be careful not to bend too much… I don't want you embarrassing yourself in front of me by showing your *cough*underwear*cough*" Fuji said making the timid girl blushed tomato red… maybe even redder… Fuji's face showed a more sadistic smile!

"Sorry…" murmured Emi while Fuji picked her glasses near the door…

"Don't worry… I didn't see …………too much" Fuji reassured, which was not really helpful.

He put the glasses on Emi and asks "Why are you here?"

"Cleaning" was the direct response…

"Saa~ it's more like you're messing everything…that cleaning…" Fuji commented as he saw what Emi did to the room

"Sorry, I'm a bit clumsy…" replied Fuji

"Saa~ _A bit _Clumsy would be an understatement…" Fuji said which was replied by Emi with a pout

"Am I that Clumsy?" Emi questioned in which Fuji replied by a big nod.

The two of them turned their heads as they saw the 49 year old janitor laugh. "Now I'm really stunned"

"Sorry…" Emi said blushing in mild embarrassment

"I'm surprise! I imagine it to be more… Messy!" the janitor commented

"I guess this young man helped in arranging?" the janitor added pointing to Fuji.

"While you helped in messing?" he continued while pointing to Emi

"Saa~ I only help in looking for her glasses…" Fuji replied, giving the man a sadistic smile.

"Oh, young love!" The old janitor retorted which turned Emi blushing more!

"No! You had the wrong idea... its not-" Emi tried to reason out but she was shoved out by the old Janitor together with Fuji.

"Now the two of you spend some time together!" Old Kuro shouted

Fuji smiled at what blackmailing can do! He had Emi on his little finger… He blackmailed Emi on going with him to the Teacher's Lounge and seeing him practice**. Of course he had a reason to why he is doing something like this but he doesn't know what reason it was**…..

Right now Emi was standing near the tennis court fence watching Fuji practice… She was glad! Not because she is watching Fuji practice but more like she is glad because she is watching **Fuji practice **_**with **__**TEZUKA**_**!** On her right were the two freshman fans of Ryoma cheering for their beloved prince of tennis.

After Fuji and Tezuka's match, which was won by Tezuka, the tennis team gathered carefully falling in line, listening for the announcement coach Ryuzaki will make.

"Atobe Keigo will be holding a farewell party and the teams they have played against are invited. It's more like a ball than a party…Any ways, I'm sorry to disappoint but only people with dates can go with the exemption of me ……" Coach Ryuzaki yelled to the tennis players. Some cheered since they have girlfriends but some growled since they obviously don't have a girl to go with… "Okay, that's for today's announcement! Oh, the party will be held on the first day next month!! Dismiss!" Coach Ryuzaki yelled as she went out of the courts.

The tennis players slowly changed their clothes and started talking about the party. Fuji walks to Emi smiling sadistically

"Saa~ why don't you go with me?" Fuji asked the girl whose black long haired was tied in a ponytail

"No!" was the immediate answer

"Nee~ Sempai got rejected." Ryoma randomly said to Momo who was fighting with Kaido

"Who rejected him? Nya~" Eiji was the first to ask while Ryoma pointed at Emi

"Holy Hamburger…. You mean Shizuka-sempai!" Momo shouted as he saw her

"Shhh… are you blind?" Kaido asked

"I'm jus-" "Their relationship is suspicious… They have been talking with each other more and hanging out more…" Inui observed appearing randomly and interrupting Momo.

**Tezuka** narrowed his eyes as he saw Fuji put his arms on Emi's waist… He glared at Fuji hard. Fuji looks at him and said "Do you want anything Tezuka?" Tezuka's eyes pierce at Fuji's existence. It was like a lion looking at its prey…The regulars looked at them feeling the tension between the two. Inui wrote everything he observed and Oishi was starting to worry…

After classes finished Fuji walked to the music room to visit Emi, which in his surprise someone was already waiting for him…

"Good afternoon, Fuji-san!" Emi immediately greeted him, smiling innocently.

"Good afternoon, Shizuka-san…" Fuji replied, sitting himself on his usual spot.

"Are you okay?" asked Emi

"Why ask?" the tensai replied with a question

"It's improper for a gentleman to reply a lady's question with a question…" Emi commented which gave Shusuke a sadistic smile…

"Saa~ who said I'm a gentleman?" again replied Fuji with a question

"I did. Now! Answer my question Fuji Shusuke!" retorted Emi

"And your question is?" Fuji asked recovering from the shock

"Are you okay?" repeated Emi

"I'm Fine, Now…" was the replied "now that I see you" he added

He smirk inwardly and think _'Saa~ I wonder how she'll response'_

Emi look at Fuji and said "Don't joke with me…"

Fuji smiled at her and replied "…maybe I am………maybe I am…not" Fuji smiled

"I'll be going now" Fuji said when he saw the time. Emi smiled and nodded then immediately returned to the piece she was practicing.

"Good luck" Fuji said, quietly.

Fuji went out and saw someone he wasn't expecting…

"Saa, Tezuka-kun… Why are you still here? Are you concern about me?" Fuji asked his captain, who was leaning on the wall with his fist gripping on a tennis ball.

"Touch her again and you'll regret doing it" Tezuka Kunimitsu threatens, he throw the ball to Fuji.

"Saa, I believe there was a saying that says 'Never regret anything because it was once what you wanted…'" Fuji replied to the threat, smiling sadistically, again…

"Don't try me" was the only words Fuji heard as Tezuka walk off

Fuji Shusuke smiled even wider… Looks like he meddled with something important, fun, and enjoyable and most of all destructively dangerous…

"Saa~ I guess this is how Tezuka Love?" Fuji murmur to himself as he thought of Tezuka threatening him …

"Saa- wonder how this will turn out in the end… Interesting"

**---**

_**If you don't like the story please say so since, I don't have the confidence to continue the story if majority of the people hates it. Sorry if some are OOC…..**_

----

PREVIEW:

"I'll be playing a simple composition" replied Emi, shyly

"Good Luck…" Tezuka said, quietly.

Emi raise and eyebrow and asked "Did you say something?"

Tezuka look at her then replied "Yudan sezu ni ikō"

Emi nodded and smiled, blushing.

Fuji look at them smiling very sadistically "Saa~ Tezuka-san, When are you letting her hands go?" Fuji questioned,.

Tezuka immediately let go and look away…

NEXT CHAPTER: FUJI'S JEALOUSY?…


	5. Fuji's Jealousy?

I don't own prince of tennis…

**Warning: OOCness of Tezuka and Fuji! And a very twisted turns to the story! **

_**READ AND DISCOVER HOW FUJI REALLY FEELS ABOUT EMI!**_

----

Tezuka happened to arrived early. When he went to school it was still 6:29 am and it looked like he was the only person on school except for some of his teachers… Since morning tennis practice starts at 7:30 am, he decided to start his practice earlier. He was walking in the hallway thinking of something when he suddenly bumped on someone.

"Ouch!" the person said softly.

Tezuka looked down and saw someone he never dreamt on seeing!

Shizuka Emi looked up and saw someone she was just thinking of!

They look at each other (more like stare at each other…) for a while but Tezuka immediately look away when he realized what he was doing. He offered Emi a hand to help her stand up with out saying a word. Emi, who was head over heels in love with Tezuka, gladly took his hands and stood up; brushing the imaginary dirt she had on her skirt.

"Where are you going this early, Tezuka-san?" Emi ask, her voice still soft spoken as always.

"Practice" was the only replied Emi received but for her it was gladly enough!

Emi smiled at him and said "Eh, it's still early…" Tezuka look at her and nodded. Tezuka's really awkward when it comes to situations like this.

"How about joining me in practice, Tezuka-san?" Emi asked, fidgeting more and more. Tezuka look at her shock at her own request, he couldn't think of anything to say.

Emi looked at Tezuka disappointed "I guess you don't want to" Emi trailed. Suddenly Tezuka grabbed her right hand and lead her to the music room. She doesn't really know what Tezuka was doing but she wasn't complaining…

----

"Are you sure you want to hear me?" Emi questioned for about 25th time now which was again replied with a nod by Tezuka.

The two of them were, surprisingly, talking about hobbies. Then Tezuka suddenly and shockingly arrived at the idea of 'Emi singing'. Emi immediately blushed when Tezuka asked her to sing, Poor girl! Her crush suddenly asked her to sing, even if she hadn't rehearsed or practiced yet!

"Are you really sure you want to hear me?" Emi questioned for about the 26th time, but hey nobody's counting… except for Tezuka that is…

This time Tezuka didn't just nodded, he went and dragged Emi to the piano and said "It'll be fine… Yudan sezu ni ikō"

Emi smiled as she heard Tezuka's favorite line. She sigh and once again asked "Are you really, really sure?" Tezuka nodded and leaned on one of the walls near the window…

Emi thought of what to sing while Tezuka, who was waiting silently, closed his eyes. Then Emi slowly placed her fingers on the piano keys trying with her might not to hit the wrong key… After a while she sang the first line "Think of me…" Tezuka's eyes immediately snapped open as he heard the first 7 words that Emi sang. 'Think of me, think of me fondly…' He thought hard, he had heard this song before!

The Phantom of the Opera! Right, his mother was watching it! The song 'Think of me' was Chirstine's first solo song in the movie. Tezuka think hard, he had heard that musician usually play music that relates to their present mood.

He wandered if Emi is playing and singing the song 'Think of me' because she wants someone to think of her. If she is then who!? Who would Emi's Raoul be? Who is this person Shizuka Emi calling? He must know!

Emi sang as her heart wanted to burst out crying.

She wandered if Tezuka realize that she was playing and singing the song for him. She wants Tezuka to know that he's her Raoul! She wanted Tezuka to think of her! She wanted Tezuka to notice her!**NO! She wants Tezuka!**

_**What a cruel thing destiny can do to two clueless people… I wonder who the Phantom of the Opera will be?**_

----

Tezuka look at his watch with much of amazement. It was already 7:18 am. Time really flies when you're with someone you love! Sizuka look at him wanting to say something but couldn't.

Tezuka took his things and ask "Do you want to go?"

Emi looked up, overjoyed! This day is her luckiest day!

Tezuka walked towards the Tennis courts together with Emi. The two of them never said anything until Emi stumbled and fall flat out the ground. Emi blush at the embarrassment! Tezuka look at her then offered his hands to help, which again Emi gladly accepted but this time Tezuka never let go.

He walks in the school hallways with Emi's right hand on his left pocket together with his left hand since the two of them we're holding hands_._ What a lucky day, today is!!!

"Tezuka-san" Emi called out to the stoic captain, blush ever so wildly. Tezuka look at her then nod, giving a signal for her to continue.

"Uhmm~ T-The second to the last d-day of t-th-ee music t-tournament w-will be this Sa-Saturd-day… if it's okay, can you g-go?" She asks, blushing redder than any red!

He nodded at her and said "I'll go" which gladly overjoyed Emi!

"What will you be playing" Tezuka ask as they finally arrived at the tennis courts.

"I'll be playing a simple composition" replied Emi, shyly

"Good Luck…" Tezuka said, quietly.

Emi raise and eyebrow and asked "Did you say something?"

Tezuka look at her then replied "Yudan sezu ni ikō"

Emi nodded and smiled, blushing.

Fuji look at them smiling very sadistically "Saa~ Tezuka-san, When are you letting her hands go?" Fuji questioned.

Tezuka immediately let go and look away…Tezuka walked away and went in the changing room.

Fuji, who randomly entered at their moment with each other looked and observed their actions. He had become doubtful, very doubtful… he had already known that they like each other but he didn't know that they are already this close.

Fuji sighs which cause Emi to look at him and ask "Are you okay?" Just the same soft spoken person he comes to feel comfortable to.

"Did you say something?" He asked pretending not to hear anything

"Of course I did!" Emi shouted which was not loud enough to be considered loud; it would be the same loudness as Momoshiro commanding!

Fuji smiled at the soft spoken girl and said "I'm fine; I'm just worried if you embarrassed yourself in front of Tezuka"

Emi blush hard at the comment, knowing that she did! "You did, didn't you?" Fuji teased at the blushing girl, laughing hard!

Tezuka saw as the two converses, his eyes narrowed more giving Fuji a piercing glare…

Inui pop up behind him and said "There is a 49% possibility of Fuji being in love with Shizuka, 50.9% possibility of them being close Best friends and 0.1% possibility of them being engage" Tezuka look at Inui and ignored him "And there is 80% possibility of you having a crush on Shizuka-san" Tezuka stop and turned to Inui

"50 laps around the courts!" Tezuka commanded

-----

_If you don't like the story please say so since, I don't have the confidence to continue the story if majority of the people hates it. Sorry if some are OOC…..And sorry if you like Emi to be together with Fuji… _

_**I was originally planning on making it a love triangle since a friend requested me but**__** I too don't like Fuji and Tezuka fighting…**_

----

**Preview:**

"Do you want it?" Tezuka ask while Emi blushed hard and nodded

While Momo, Eiji, Fuji, Oishi, Kawamura and Inui blushed as they lean in closer.

"Holy Cheesecakes, what are they doing in there?" Momo murmured

"Saa~ I don't know" Replied Fuji. They blushed more as they heard Emi screamed slightly.

"What are they doing?! Nya~" Eiji commented, his face red!

"It's a music room! Not a-"Oishi said as the door opened and saw Tezuka…………….

**NEXT CHAPTER: A LUCH TOGETHER!**


	6. A Lunch Together

I don't own prince of tennis…

**Warning: OOCness of Tezuka and Fuji…**

**EXPLANATION TIME!**

This story was originally for the one and only Tezuka Kunimitsu!! BUT my Fuji-fan girl best friend wanted to make it a love triangle… She begged me all day and because it, the begging, becomes more and more annoying… I agreed to do a love triangle……

BUT then again I don't want Tezuka fighting with Fuji just because of a girl………if they were to fight for a girl it should be MEEEE!!…hehehhhe…  


----

"Emi, Meet me in the music room" Inui said, scribing something on his Data notebook then walking away.

Emi look at him in understanding and bowed. Today is Friday and Tomorrow will be the second to the last day of finals in the music tournament. Emi was starting to get nervous…and she needs all the advice of an expert on managing her nervousness.

Meanwhile, Fuji went in Tezuka's classroom and search for his stoic captain. He later found Tezuka reading a book about ancient history.

"Saa~ Tezuka, Inui ask if you can go to the Music room now. He wants you to encourage someone for him." The sadistic tensai said, smiling like always.

Tezuka look at Fuji, suspicious. He narrowed his eyes on the tensai and replied "Who is _it_?"

The tensai's smile grew as the question spark an interest "Saa~ I believe a person is not an _it_, Tezuka. This person is a SHE… and some one very interesting"

"Who is _she_?" Tezuka repeated his question narrowing his already sharp eye into Fuji's sadistic face and putting a very large empasis on the word she.

"If I remember correctly, Inui said something about a black haired girl" Fuji teased, his sound of voice saying something like 'I know something you don't".

'Emi' was the first person that comes into Tezuka's mind as a picture of Emi flashes on his head when Fuji told him of a black haired girl.

"And….." Fuji teased trailing a long pause making Tezuka a very little bit of impatient while Fuji has a big sadistic smile enjoying his teasing at his very own tennis captain.

"Her name would bbbbeeee………." Again Fuji trailed a lllooooonnnggg pause before continuing

"I forgot!" exclaimed Fuji, making an angry mark on Tezuka's forehead. "But! I do know that this girl is a national, well maybe an** international**, music prodigy!"

At this statement, Tezuka immediately stood up which really scared his classmates. He walk out of the room bringing his bento and sprinted towards the music room.

Fuji smirked and thought "Easy."

-----

Emi arrived in the music room with her own music composition sheet on her gasp. She waited in the floor were Tezuka once stand. This school year is almost finished! She really wanted Tezuka to notice her and fast!

Tezuka entered in the back door of the music room and saw Emi waiting on the floor. "Shizuka-san" Tezuka called to the black pony tailed girl.

Emi look at Tezuka, eyes bigger than usual. She wasn't expecting Tezuka to come! She never really expected to see Tezuka until tennis practice starts, since she would just open the room windows and watch him practice far away!

Emi stood up and bowed "Good afternoon, Tezuka-san" while Tezuka replied with a simple nod. Tezuka sat on the desk at the front and signal Emi to sit beside him, which of course Emi gladly obeyed.

"It'll be tomorrow, the music finals…" Tezuka said as he opened his bento, to eat.

Emi took her bento, but she was hesitant to eat it. She's not use to eating with someone especially with TEZUKA, her crush and inspiration.

She sighs and thinks _'My nervousness gets bigger and bigger'_ She look at Tezuka as her eyes trailed to his lunch box. She saw something she really liked, sushi. She wanted to ask for one but is so afraid and shy to say something. Meanwhile the stoic and expressionless Tezuka followed Emi's gazed and laugh mentally.

"Do you want it?" Tezuka ask while Emi blushed hard and nodded Tezuka took one and gave it to Emi with his own chopsticks. Emi who was now blushing so hard said nothing and ate the sushi Tezuka offered.

Emi's eyes went eyed as she chewed the given sushi, she doesn't want to say anything to Tezuka but she can't take it anymore! The freaking sushi was a WASABI SUSHI!!! The only sushi she never wants to eat! She screamed at the top of her lungs not thinking even if her hypoxia will occur after she screamed.

Tezuka, after hearing her screamed, slightly panicked. He doesn't know what to do! He didn't even know what was going on….

Meanwhile, the six tennis regulars (with the exception of Kaido and Ryoma, since he had something to do… which is classroom duties or something) jump in rejoice as they saw that their get-tezuka-and-emi-together-in-a-room-so-they-can-talk-their-feelings-with-each-other plan is complete success! BUT they need to face **the facts** that they don't really know if Tezuka nor Emi told their feelings…yet…but still Seigaku's Tennis Regulars will always look at the bright side, which is likely a very dangerous yet interesting side. Simply because they are now dealing with their very own captain…who, for them, is the most serious and heartless captain on the courts!

The regulars lean in the door trying to hear something the two people are talking…

"Do you want it?" Tezuka ask while Emi blushed hard and nodded

While Momo, Eiji, Fuji, Oishi, Kawamura and Inui blushed as they lean in closer.

"Holy Cheesecakes, what are they doing in there?" Momo murmured

"Saa~ I don't know" Replied Fuji. They blushed more as they heard Emi screamed slightly.

"What are they doing?! Nya~" Eiji commented, his face red!

"It's a music room! Not a-"Oishi said as the door opened and saw Tezuka.

"I don't know what's going on but Emi's not breathing properly." Tezuka said, surprisingly in just one sentence. Fuji immediately sprinted towards Emi pushing Tezuka and the rest slightly as he passes through.

Inui who knows of Emi's hypoxia commanded "Get her bag now!!! Faster!!!" Inui pointed towards their classroom then the rest of the tennis regulars immediately sprinted towards the said room. Fuji carried Emi, bridal style. He set Emi, who was gasping for air, to lie at the floor and carefully pumping his hands on Emi's chest valley to help Emi gasp more air. Fuji did this again and again until the Regulars arrived. Inui immediately reach for Emi's inhaler and gave it to Emi.

**Tezuka watch as everything happened** He didn't know anything; he didn't do anything all he did was watch as Emi was gasping for breath and her very life.

-----

Emi sat on the middle of the circle, which the regulars made, except Tezuka and Inui, who was on the side watching.

"Okay, what just happened?" Momo asked while Eiji nodded saying 'Nya'

"Hypoxia…" Emi forcefully replied not really wanting to answer anything

"Hypoxia is a pathological condition in which the body is deprived of adequate oxygen supply." Fuji continued for Emi as Tezuka gave doubtful stare to Fuji.

"Ohhh… I have that in my class, Nya~………" Eiji said pretending to know something about Hypoxia. "What's that again?" Eiji ask making Momo, Ryoma and Oishi to sweat dropped.

"_Hypoxia is distinguished from apoxemia, which is an abnormally low concentration of oxygen in arterial blood. Symptoms of generalized hypoxia depend on its severity and acceleration of onset. In the case of altitude sickness, where hypoxia develops gradually, the symptoms include _headaches, fatigue, **shortness of breath**, a feeling of euphoria and nausea. _In severe hypoxia, or hypoxia of very rapid onset, changes in levels of consciousness, seizures, coma and death occur. Severe hypoxia induces a blue discoloration of the skin, called cyanosis. Because hemoglobin is a darker red when it is not bound to oxygen, as opposed to the rich red color that it has when bound to oxygen, when seen through the skin it has an increased tendency to reflect blue light back to the eye. In cases where the oxygen is displaced by another molecule, such as carbon monoxide, the skin may appear 'cherry red' instead of cyanotic."_ Inui explained as he open another notebook marked 'International Gifted Girls'. (WIKI…)

"Ohhhh……… I'm still not sure…. I think I don't understand" Momoshiro murmur as Ryoma nodded in agreement.

"Saa, Emi…You should rest in the infirmary." Fuji suggested caressing Emi's back. "I'm sure your head still aches…" he continued.

"Don't worry Shusuke, I'm Fine." Emi said her voice more soft spoken that usual.

"We still need to finish lunch" she added forcing her voice. Fuji smiled at her and nodded.

"Just don't force yourself, Okay?" Fuji told Emi who was now eating her bento.

"Did everyone already eat?" Emi asked while the rest shook their head no.

And suddenly an idea struck at Oishi's head "How about eating together" Oishi suggested.

Ryoma, Momo and Kawamura stood hurriedly up and took of running towards the cafeteria. Oishi gave of a sweat drop while Fuji, subconsciously, put his arms on Emi's waist which cause Tezuka, who was just watching all along, to gave of a murderous aura.

Again Inui pop up beside him and handed him papers. He read the first line and then directly turned to his vice-captain

"**20 laps around the courts in practice"** he commanded. Oishi sigh knowing fully well that Tezuka has found the truth. Truth to be told, Oishi was the person that came up with the idea of putting Emi and Tezuka together in a room.

Tezuka scanned the papers that Inui gave to him… he saw and read something he was just thinking, Inui has given him something important

Something so VERY IMPORTANT!

It was all data about _**Shizuka Emi**_………

----

_If you don't like the story please say so since, I don't have the confidence to continue the story if majority of the people hates it. Sorry if some are OOC…..And sorry if you like Emi to be together with Fuji… _

_**----**_

**Preview:**

"Saa……I don't…" Fuji replied giving Tezuka a sadistic smile, again.

Tezuka stood up ready to get out of this auditorium. It was starting to get so boring until, that is, the host said "And now for our two consecutives champion, everybody lets give Shizuka Emi a welcome applause!"

After the Emi's named was mentioned almost everybody shouted and cheered as Emi stepped out.

Tezuka was awed by Emi's presence, just by her name she has managed to make a crowed cheer. (……to be continued…if……..)

**NEXT CHAPTER: EMI'S COURT AND PLAYING FEILD**


	7. Emi's court and playing feild

I don't own prince of tennis… (I'm starting to think that putting a disclaimer is…pointless……. But I'll do it anyways….)

**Warning: OOCness of Tezuka and Fuji…**

**---- **

Tezuka sigh (not obvious to the people) as he arrived at the auditorium early, maybe too early. He leans on the Auditorium's gate wall waiting for the rest of the Seigaku student, mostly the rest of the tennis regulars…

Oishi together with Fuji and Eiji slowly appeared then followed by Inui and Kaido, who was obviously doing some light practice, Kawamura then arrived bringing his bike and lastly Momo with his bike and Ryoma who was behind him, hitching for a ride.

"Ochibi's not late!" Eiji exclaimed not minding if people from other schools turn to look at him, weirdly.

"Mada Mada Dane, Eiji-sempai…" was Echizen's reply, coolly while putting his hands on his pockets.

"Let's get inside, it's about to start!" Oishi exclaimed making the regulars sprint towards the big auditorium

**-OneRareSymphony-OneRareSymphony-OneRareSymphony-OneRareSymphony-**

After a while of waiting the contest started slowly and boringly, for the Seigaku Tennis Regulars.

"I wonder how Emi will look." Fuji wondered aloud making the regulars, who were very bored, wonder too… Tezuka narrowed his eyes on the tensai, again when he realize that Fuji and Emi has been on first name bases.

Shaking the name bases away from his head, Tezuka sat down on the chair the people prepared…

"Have you read the information?" Fuji asks Tezuka, smiling ever so wildly… Tezuka look at him and said nothing as a reply…

"I'll take that as a yes…" commented Fuji "So found anything interesting?" added Fuji with a question while again Tezuka replied with a silence also ignoring Momo and Kaido's quarrel.

"Nya~ it's so **BOOOrinGGG**!!!" Eiji exclaimed to Oishi, who was busy on stopping Momo and Kaido's stupid quarrel

"Mada mada Dane, sempai-tachi" Echizen said out of nowhere. Tezuka, who had enough, decided to silence it.

"Everybody, 100 laps around the court this Monday" Tezuka commended not too loud yet not too soft, respecting the person who was playing the violin on the stage. Tezuka after finishing the fight sat down and was _randomly_ questioned.

"I'm sure you already know about Emi's brother, Shusuke…" Fuji trailed "Her brother thought that I was her boyfriend…" Tezuka narrowed his eyes to the sadistic Fuji. "But to bad she corrected it." Fuji finished making a bit of Tezuka's expression to give a sign of relief but it's not what you call 'visible' well, if you're Fuji... I'm sure you'll notice it… _**IF**_** you're Fuji…**

"Why do you want to be her boyfriend?" Tezuka asked, ready to get out of this hell-hole they call AUDITORUIM

"Saa……I don't…" Fuji replied giving Tezuka a sadistic smile, again.

Tezuka stood up ready to get out of this auditorium. It was starting to get so boring until, that is, the host said "And now for our consecutive two years champion, everybody lets give Shizuka Emi a welcome applause!"

After the Emi's named was mentioned almost everybody shouted and cheered as Emi stepped out.

Tezuka was awed by Emi's presence, just by her name she has managed to make a crowed cheer. And as Emi entered the stage, Tezuka's eyes went slightly bigger but almost immediately regained his emotionless face and then he directly sat down again on his seat.

Emi was wearing a one piece blue dress, its upper design was a tube and had a Seigaku pin crest on the left side while the lower design had simple frills to it. Emi look so beautiful, magnificent, amazing and eye catching! A goddess had fallen onto earth!

"Gosh! I didn't know SHE's so BEAUTIFUL!" Eiji and Momo exclaimed all together…

"Shhhh…" Kaido hiss covering his blushing face while Ryoma look away trying to hide his red face and trying so hard not to damage his 'I have no interest on girls' reputation…

Fuji opened his blue Safire eyes and smiled "Saa, woman has their own way of expressing their beauty to the world… Well, almost every woman I know is beautiful" Fuji commented closing his beautiful eyes.

Every regular glued their eyes on Emi and followed every move Emi made, even Tezuka and Inui, who was muttering 'Data' many times…

Emi exhaled a large breath and positioned her fingers in the piano keys while her mouth was positioned near the microphone holder. Emi's eyes scanned the audience and saw him, Tezuka Kunimitsu. The host put the microphone on the holder then went of giving Emi the stage.

"I would also like to dedicate this song to the people who feel like crap and is in need of help… this will be my help to all of you…" Emi said before flashing a smile to the Seigaku regulars. The song was by Mariah Carey 'Hero' (The song is NOT OWNED by me)

"There's a hero, if you look inside your hear. You don't have to be afraid of what you are. There's an answer, if you reach inside your soul, and the sorrow that you know will melt away." Emi sang, giving off a large wave of emotion on her song.

'_That does it! __**A GODDESS really did fall into heaven!!**__! The __**Goddess of Music**__ had fallen into earth as a beautiful young girl' _thought a mysterious person who was also Tezuka's rival in tennis and love.

**-OneRareSymphony-OneRareSymphony-OneRareSymphony-OneRareSymphony-**

"**This is Emi's court and playing field**… This is not your average student with average life and average looks, anymore. This time this is The Shizuka Emi, the most beautiful and national level music composer and Musician who was given a name by the people as the Sister of Beethoven/Paganini or the Daughter of Mozart" Inui said giving brief information on Emi's playing field.

"Nya! So incredible!" Eiji said

"Yah…" Kawamura, Oishi, and Momoshiro while Ryoma and Fuji nodded.

Tezuka couldn't admit it but he sure was more and more amaze by Emi! By this his heart is starting to beat so much faster, faster than he playing a game with a professional. (Exaggeration… na po it.)

Now the regulars was sure that Emi is so ordinary girl, they were now sure that Emi's Playing Field is far more like their's.

------

Emi held her breath as the host announces the person who would proceed to the next round in the finals. "Shizuka EMI!" the host said as Emi smiled relieve and happy! She hugs the girl who was beside her and people began congratulating her…

After the contest, Emi immediately went to the regulars wearing a very big smile on her face.

"Congratulations!" Fuji said hugging Emi which Emi returned and of course made the emotionless captain put a jealous face but too bad it wasn't really obvious.

"Nya, are they….uhhmmm... you know together?" Eiji asked to Inui on the sides

"There is a 15 percent possibility" was Inui's reply

"Shusuke! I was so nervous! I thought that I was going to lose!" Emi exclaimed as if nobody was watching her… her arms still hugging Fuji

"Saa, YOU, 'The' Shizuka Emi, lose?! When will that happen?! Oh yeah! It'll only happen if the world will be coming to an end!" Fuji Dramatically Joked making Emi smile more, if possible. She tightened her hug on Fuji and whispered to him "Tezuka was watching me so I was worried"

Fuji smiled at her "Saa, if you keep on hugging me, he'll get very jealous and kill me! Now who would help you with_ him_ if that happens?" Fuji jokingly replied taking the regulars attention.

'Oh what a great gossip this will be? Who's the 'him' are they talking? Is it a lover or a friend or maybe a stalker?!' The Regulars thought.

Emi then stopped hugging Fuji and turned to the regulars, she bowed gratefully and said "thank you for taking the time of coming here and supporting me…"

Each of the regulars uniquely gave their individual 'You're Welcome' to Emi and their own 'congratulations'

"Anyways, what do you think of my performance?" Emi asked the regulars mainly giving the question to their captain

"Amazing…" Tezuka replied for the team, Emi blushed and said a shy thank you.

Fuji grin and Inui wickedly smiled. They know who Emi was really head over heels for and that's Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Why don't we go to our restaurant to celebrate…?" Kawamura suggested, surprising Emi.

"No! There's no need!" Emi retorted

"Of course there are!" A voice commented behind Fuji. Emi took a deep breath after Atobe, the famous Atobe Keigo showed.

"Oiy… it's just you, monkey king" Ryoma said, uncaringly

"Brats should shut up!" Atobe replied. Atobe then slowly came up to Emi but was sadly interrupted by a little guy

"I will not let you go near her!" the cute boy shouted appearing out of nowhere

(I'll call Emi's brother, Shusuke and Fuji Shusuke, Fuji)

"Shusuke! I'm sorry!" Emi yelled getting her brother and apologizing to Atobe. Fuji smiled, sadistically and asks Atobe "What's your purpose here?"

"Ore-sama was planning on inviting Emi for dinner… "

"NO!" Shusuke and surprisingly Tezuka shouted at the same time, cutting Atobe's sentence. They look at each other and look away then glared hard on Atobe

"Saa, I'm sure Emi was just planning on coming with us until something interrupt!" Fuji said as if saying that Atobe should butt out.

"I'm sorry but I don't want my baby brother killing me" Emi said as she realizes her baby brother's action. The regulars mouth hang a gapped as well as Atobe. Brother? And here they thought he was some else…

Atobe gave of a pissed aura and said before walking of "Someday, all of you will be awed by my prowess" and meeting with Kabaji on the door then went off…

"bye-bye, monkey king!. BLEHH!" Shusuke shouted at Atobe's back, sticking his tongue out and imitated Ryoma's nickname.

"Shusuke! That's rude!" Emi lectured

"What! I didn't do anything!" Fuji Shusuke and Shizuka Shusuke said together making the people around sweat dropped.

"Shu…"warned Emi to her brother

"Shusuke…" warned Emi to Fuji

"Yes?" again they answered in unison…

"Nothing…" she replied

"Okay!!" the two once again replied in unison.

"Arggg…" mumbled Emi to herself "I'm gonna get a headache on this two." Tezuka look at her and asked "Are you fine, Shizuka-san?" Emi look at Tezuka blushing then nodded, shyly

"Oiy, is he that person?" Shusuke asked Fuji softly as he secretly pointed on Tezuka while Fuji nodded in reply.

"Okay, People! My name's Shizuka Shusuke! If anybody hurts my bug sister, they will die" Shusuke said turning towards the people much taller that himself.

"Oiy, I like this kid" Momo said

"This kid has Guts" Kaido agreed

"Data… Momo and Kaido, agreed on something…not on tennis" Inui muttered

"Nya, they're siblings! That's so hard to believe!" Eiji exclaimed as Oishi nodded

"Okay, let's go to the restaurant! You people were just talking about!" Shusuke said dragging the tennis player.

Emi tripped on her gown after she took a clumsy step forward. Tezuka immediately pull her right hand with his left and wrapping his arms on her waist to stop her from falling. Emi blushed and pulled away saying Sorry many times…

---

_If you don't like the story please say so since, I don't have the confidence to continue the story if majority of the people hates it. Sorry if some are OOC…..And sorry if you like Emi to be together with Fuji… _

_**----**_

**Preview:**

"You don't have to come with us, Tezuka-san" Emi interrupted covering Shusuke's mouth. "We'll be wasting your time" she added

"….I'll go" was Tezuka's only reply. Shusuke jump out and happily shouted "Yes! Now since mom isn't coming, the two of you will be partners!"

Emi nodded with a sign while Tezuka stayed silent carrying his tennis bag towards, Shusuke, who was doing his happy dance. Emi watched, smiling, as Tezuka put little 6 years old Shusuke on his shoulder.

"Nee, Onii-san… Do you like my sister???" Shusuke questioned making Emi blush and Tezuka to look surprise. "You see, I'm a very curious and cunning child…" he added "So, Do you like my sister?"

Tezuka stayed silent, as if thinking for answer (Well Tezuka is thinking on what to say…anyways, to be continued!)

**NEXT CHAPTER: TOGETHER FOR A DAY? **


	8. Together for a day

I don't own prince of tennis… (I'm starting to think that putting a disclaimer is…pointless……. But I'll do it anyways….)

**Warning: OOCness of Tezuka and Fuji… **

-------

"Shusuke, wait up" Emi shouted, trying to catch up with her energetic brother, carrying a big bag pack.

"Hurry up, Nee-chan! You're so slow!" Exclaimed Shusuke "And I think I saw Tezuka!" he added.

"Don't joke with me!" Retorted Emi "And you have to respect your elders! It's not just Tezuka its Tezuka-san!" added Emi a lecture, panting slightly.

Shizuka Shusuke, scowled and shouted oh, so loud "I Am NOT joking!!" He then pointed Tezuka sitting in the bench at the park they passed by and said "See! It's really him and I'm not really joking! Let's go ask him to go with us!" Shusuke then grabbed his lovesick sister.

"Tezuka!" Shusuke called out. 'For heaven's sake! This child doesn't know the word respect!' Emi thought sighing a little.

Tezuka turned around and saw the Shizuka siblings. He then closed the book he was reading "Hm?"

"Tezuka, why don't you come with us!" the 6 years old kid offered like an adult, his tone serious. This boy has earned respect. "Shusuke! Have some respect!" Emi scolded while Shusuke just ignored her. Oh! What a brother he is!

"Anyways, Tezuka 'onii-_san'_ today is my school's Athletic Tournament and as always my parents are so BUSY so they can't come and as usual Nee-chan is the only person that will go with me …. But the problem is Nee-chan isn't a sports person at all! And sensei said that if we have to enter a game like Treasure hunting, which is me favorite game, we need to have a team of three." The young boy said, eyes pleading

"And-"

"You don't have to come with us, Tezuka-san" Emi interrupted covering Shusuke's mouth. "We'll be wasting your time" she added

"….I'll go" was Tezuka's only reply. Shusuke jump out and happily shouted "Yes! Now since mom isn't coming, the two of you will be partners!"

Emi nodded with a sign while Tezuka stayed silent carrying his tennis bag towards Shusuke, who was doing his happy dance. Emi watched, smiling, as Tezuka put little 6 years old Shusuke on his shoulder.

"Nee, Tezuka onii-san… Do you like my sister???" Shusuke questioned making Emi blush and Tezuka to look surprise but it wasn't obvious. "You see, I'm a very curious and cunning child…" he added "So, Do you like my sister?"

Tezuka stayed silent; as if thinking for answer… and being Tezuka, he ignores the question and continued walking to the preschool Shusuke went with the guidance of Emi, in front.

-------

"Hello, Emi-chan!" one of the preschool teachers exclaimed

"Hello to you too, Mari-san" Exclaimed Emi as Shusuke tag on Mari's shirt

"I see, I guess your parents are still busy with their work" Mari said shuffling Shusuke's hair "And I guess you can't play the treasure hunting game this year too." She added

Shusuke grinned and said "Of course, I can! Nee-chan and I asked Tezuka onii-san to come" Emi shook her head "He'll be coming here, If he finishes changing. His house isn't far from here anyways… that's what he said" Emi said, looking for a place to put the picnic mat so they can sit down.

"Nee-chan, I'll be going to the rest of my classmates… See yah in the audience!" Her brother exclaimed

"Okay!" Responded Emi "I can't find a good place!" muttered Emi

"Don't worry! I have a place that I have reserved for you!" Mari said dragging Emi. Oh boy, isn't she always dragged this day….

"Thanks Mari-san!" Emi exclaimed they reach the place

"I'll be going now, my students need me. Adieu" Mari said jogging her way to the students. Emi then opened her bag and started to prepare the mat and the food. She placed the obento she made at the center and the water jar next to it. She felt her phone vibrate and saw that it's Tezuka who's calling.

"Hello" Emi said

"I'm outside." Tezuka said

"Okay, I'll get you-" Emi was cut short as Tezuka replied "No, I just want to know where you are sited."

"Ohhh, When you enter the gate turn left and you'll find some teachers there asked them the way and I'm at the center of the left side." Emi said

"Hm" was Tezuka's only reply as the call then ends.

-----

Tezuka followed what Emi told him and there he saw three teachers "Excuse me" Tezuka said, emotionless as ever

"Oh, Sir what can I do for you?" one of the teachers asked.

'OMG! He's hot!' one thought

'He's so cool' another thought

"I would like to know where the Athletic tournament is being held" responded Tezuka, formally.

"Oh, Are you cheering for you child?" they asked

"No…" was his only answer

"Your brother or your sister?" they asked again

"No…" was his answer again

"Then who are you-"

"Shizuka… Do you know a boy name Shizuka Shusuke?" Tezuka interrupted them

"Oh, you mean the brightest kid?" one replied

"Brightest?" asked Tezuka

"Yeah! That kids a prodigy! He's a true musician" Tezuka's not sure but why does the information don't feel so surprising, maybe because he was a sister like Emi.

"Anyways, yeah we know him? Why do-"

"Tezuka onii-chan! You come! Yehey!" Shusuke exclaimed tagging on Tezuka's shirt

"Was I late?" Tezuka replied

"No your not! And besides you shouldn't flirt with my teachers, onii-chan! Oh, I got to tell Nee-chan about this!!" Shusuke said running towards the field "And nee-chan's waiting for you!" he added

"Hm" Tezuka said catching up with Shusuke. And of course it wasn't long when Tezuka catches up with Shusuke.

------

Meanwhile the three teachers stood dumb folded

"Eh? Did I hear right or I heard wrong?" one asked

"You heard right" one replied

"So, Emi-san has a boyfriend? And he's super Hot too!" exclaimed the other

"What did I hear about Emi-san?" the trio looked and saw Mari.

"You can't believe this Mari!" one started

"Emi have a boyfriend!" another continued

"And he's drop dead gorgeous!" one ended

"Did he say that he was her boyfriend?" Mari questioned and was replied by a chorus of "No"

"Then we shouldn't assume things, and is this boy named Tezuka, perhaps?" Mari asked rubbing her chin with her thumb, (Weird way of thinking…) remembering what Shusuke said about inviting someone, and again the trio teacher nodded yes. 'Are there motives?' Mari thought 'Nah! Emi's a good kid…'

**-------**

"Nee-chan, Tezuka was flirting with my teachers!" Shusuke shouted making all the parents turn to him and the stoic captain of Seigaku's Tennis Team.

"Flirt?" Emi asked, tilting her head cutely.

"Yes! Fli-" "Shusuke! Its time" Mari called on the stage

"Oh! Nee-chan, Give my red cap! Hurry!" Shusuke said jogging on his place as Emi looked for his hat.

"Here…" Emi said giving Shusuke the red hat

"And my shoelace is untied…" Shusuke said, blushing a bit red

"Come here." Emi commanded and he did.

Tezuka watch Shusuke leading the opening march and Emi who was taking photos of her cute baby brother. Tezuka saw the bond they have for each other.

"And now let the games begin!" The head teacher said to the microphone as the preschooler shouted in glee. This is going to be a long yet fun day for everybody.

------

"Okay everybody, you may go to your parents now!" the teachers announced making the children go wild to their parents while Shusuke slump his back and coolly went to his sister and the awaiting captain.

He learned that the rules of the treasure hunting game was change, instead of three it was only two… so Emi asked if Tezuka would go for her so knowing who Tezuka is, They won with flying colors. If Emi can read minds, she could hear Tezuka saying "Is that it?"

Shusuke shook his head "This isn't fun, at all…" he mumbled

"Hm?" Tezuka gave him a questioned look

"Shusuke, Are you okay?" His sister asked as Shusuke lay on the mat peacefully

"I'm Fine…" He replied, his hands crawling to the o-bento Emi made.

"Itadakimasu" Shusuke mumbled as Emi and Tezuka did the same

"Shusuke, I brought a little pillow with me, wanna borrow it?" Emi Offered

"Where?!" He replied and Emi sweat dropped and gave Shusuke the pillow that was hidden on her big bag.

"Finally! another round of sleep!" Shusuke dramatically said putting the small pillow on Emi's lap and laying there catching some sleep. Well, Shusuke is just a little boy and the games are quite tiring.

Oh well…

Silence……

And again silence……. Until, that is some one said something…

"Is he that close to you?" Tezuka said interrupting the silence

"Mom and Dad, isn't always at home… Were not rich so mom and dad have to work extra hard for us to at least have a proper education. They usually do Overtime so when mom and dad went home we're already asleep and of course I'm the one that has to tuck Shusuke to bed. When Shusuke was still 4, I was the one that do most of the house working and taking care of him until now that is…. You could say I'm not just a sister to him." Emi exclaimed caressing Shusuke's hair.

"uhhmm… Nee-chan, it's delicious." Shusuke mumbled on his sleep making Emi smile

"Thank you…" Emi responded to Shusuke while giving Tezuka a warm smile

"Anyways, I thank you for coming here Tezuka-san… At least Shusuke played the treasure hunting game but I never expect the grand prize." Shizuka Emi said bowing slightly to the stoic boy, careful enough to not wake Shusuke up. While Tezuka nodded as a respond.

"Nee-chan…" Shusuke mumble on his sleep again

**------**

"And now for the last part of our Athletic Tournament, A display of talent by Mohito Kai's Brothers the "Wild Eagle" And suddenly four men stood in the field with each having a musical instrument in their hands. Surely, they rock.

While Tezuka sat as he watched Emi and Shusuke fighting.

"Nee-chan, you have too!" Shusuke yelled on the top of his lungs.

"But, this-" "Do it!" roared his little brother picking up his violin and entering the backstage

"Fine…" Emi replied, after the "Wild Eagles" finished. She steps into the field and positioned herself to the guitar.

"People! Let's hear a surprise number! The Shizukas!" Emi announced

And then it started. The genius of the Shizuka siblings showed as they played 'Canon Rock'. Every one was awed at the display of talent in front of them. You can hear Shusuke having some small mistake but Emi covered it up with her aggressive guitar playing.

"Now that is what we call a real fun!" Exclaimed Shusuke as Tezuka, who was the very first person to stand up and clap and then everybody followed soon after.

After the Shizuka sibling went back to their place, Tezuka asked "Who teaches Shusuke about the violin?"

"She did." Shusuke said "Nee-chan, know almost all instrument!" proudly said by Shusuke as Tezuka offered Emi a hand since she clumsily fell down again… "So you know the things your sister knows?" Tezuka ask

"Not all…" Shusuke said, sounding old which earned his a smack from Emi

"A child should behave like a child not an adult!" She softly scolded while Shusuke rolled his eyes…

BUT he has to admit it was a wonderful day for everybody…

--------

Hope that you'll read my next chappie…

-------

**Preview:**

Emi stared at Fuji, panting.

Fuji returned the look; his sadistic smile intact and working.

"Why are you dragging me here?"

"Just because you wanted an inspiration for your song so I brought you here?" Fuji felt the glare his back was receiving given by a stoic captain

"Why here in the tennis courts? I don't even know how I'm related to the Tennis… or to any sport." Emi said trying not to embarrass herself

"Tennis is your rival" Fuji replied, Emi gave a confused look

**NEXT CHAPTER: SEEK AND BE INSPIRED**


	9. Seek and Be Inspired

**Warning: OOCness of Tezuka and Fuji… **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis… I only own Shizuka Emi and Shizuka Shusuke and other OCs….

UWAH!!! So sorry! VERY LATE update….

It's not really necessary to read this -_- I'm just stating my "excuses" for not updating….

-1. I was busy with my studies. Just so you know I'm not very bright to say the least so I need to study for my test…

-2. I have to do some errands for my Uncle, Uncle Khai (his second marriage)… since, just last December it was his Wedding. I was surprised that my other Uncle, Uncle Xenon, got married too and he didn't even told me or any members of our family! I feel so left out after I saw the 9 karat wedding ring my new Aunt wear at our Reunion last January!

-3. Many arrangements by my mother and father were made. My mom and dad aren't here with us, they're somewhere abroad… since that's where our relatives really are… and we talk everyday in Skype…

-4. Our school had our Annual High School days (it's our intramurals) and I'm in charge with the photos…'Camera click here, camera flicker there, edit those, erase these… What a busy buddy' Allen told me… -_-

-5. Our class had a field trip and I was busy editing the pictures and videos

-6. I have fully completely absolutely forgotten about this until sh4dee remind me…. **Sorry and the rest days are just my lazy-no-care-days...hehehehe**

**Sorry once again**

* * *

**OneRareSymphony- OneRareSymphony- OneRareSymphony- OneRareSymphony**

"Congratulations!" people's voice chorused into the music room as Emi went in.

"Next is the Championship!" One shouted from the back.

Emi bowed and said her thanks. She didn't expect the many congratulations she accepted just this Monday morning down to the afternoon club hours. Last year's Music tournament wasn't this famous. Having a team of gorgeous boys, hot tennis boys to be precise, watching the said tournament pushed many students, mainly fan girls, to go.

Emi smiled after remembering the tournament last year and comparing it to now. She was thankful. Since this tournament the Seigaku tennis team promised Emi that she is fully supported by them, Ryoma and Kaidoh was definitely blackmailed.

"Will you start composing the songs you'll play in the Championships?" their Music teacher, Sakai Ranmaru, asked the Music Prodigy.

"Yes, I'll probably be writing lyrics too…" Emi answered.

The Music Teacher looked at Emi shocked "You'll sing too?"

This was a first.

Emi composing a complete song…?

Very Rare

"What theme did you get?" a boy who was holding a violin asked

"'You can't live without'," Emi replied giving a sigh

"Good Luck!" The rest said as Mr. Sakai told everybody to sit and practice their beloved musical instrument

Emi stared at the window; her ears could no longer hear her Teacher's lecture. Her mind completely wondered away, dreaming. Her heart danced to the beating of her feelings. She felt butterflies in her stomach no, it probably is a woodpecker. No butterflies can cause her stomach to feel such heavenly pain

_(Celestia: I have a one-shot titled 'Heavenly Pain'!hehhehehhe… okay, back to the topic)_

**OneRareSymphony- OneRareSymphony- OneRareSymphony- OneRareSymphony**

Emi stared at Fuji, panting.

Fuji returned the look; his sadistic smile intact and working.

"Why are you dragging me here?"

"Just because you wanted an inspiration for your song so I brought you here?" Fuji felt the glare his back was receiving

"Why here in the tennis courts? I don't even know how I'm related to the Tennis… or to any sport." Emi said trying not to embarrass herself

"Tennis is your rival" Fuji replied, Emi gave a confused look

"Fuji, 20 laps around the court for being late!" the voice of the stoic captain of Seigaku boomed to everyone's ear

"Saa- take care Emi, I'm going to run my life out" Fuji told taking Eiji's attention

"Nya- EMI! Watch us play!" Eji called the Music Prodigy

"Watch us defeat the Kohai Pair, NYa!"

Emi couldn't help but chuckled, guess she'll be watching anyways

"Shall we?" Asked Momoshiro to the bored Ryoma, who positioned himself for the serve

"Hm." Ryoma then gave a small nod and served

"Lets show Emi that we're better that them!" Shouted Momo as Ryoma's twist serve went in and scored some points

"Nobody can defeat the golden pair!" retorted Eiji, fire evident in his eyes

"Uhm… I didn't ask for you to fight…" said Emi, fidgeting on the harem of her dress

"Let them be, its practice…" Inui said scribbling 'Data' on his notebook while the rest of the regulars continued their own practice and their stoic captain just stood their and watch as the practice game, unfolds.

The match was exactly what Emi imagine it to be; a power and wit match base mainly on the given skills their experience gave them, which they have gone through and passed. The energy of the match flowed to her in much enthusiasm! The energy the two pairs gave off was stunning for her.

People would confuse this match of skill as a match for showing off because the energy they give is too much but Emi knew better. These people love tennis like it's their very own purpose in life; tennis is their food and water. No tennis means starving and dying thirsty for not in taking their life support. The Tennis ball was an extension to their soul, the Tennis Rocket was an extension to their body. If one was missing, then once person is disabled.

Emi gasp in realization, now she knows why tennis is her rival. Now she knows that her true adversity was far more than any girl, it was Tennis.

"6-4, Game to Sempai pair!" a third year umpire announced

"Nya! We win! Banzai!" Eiji cheered while Oishi was trying hard not to let Eiji jump so high and getting a fracture

Emi smiled as the game finished. The two pairs were sweating, panting and tired. The match was beautiful.

"Nya! Emi, did you see me? Nya! Nobody can defeat the golden pair, yeah!" Eiji cheered "Take that, Momo and Ochibi! Sempais are the Champions!"

Emi couldn't help but smile at Eiji's playfulness; it was like a child who won ice cream in some ice cream stand.

"Shizuka-san! Congratulations!" Some boys from the tennis club said as Emi bowed

"Emi, that would be the 365 Congratulations you received" Inui said as his book shone like it was some bible

"Nya! Because Emi is a Genuis!" Eiji shouted as Emi blushed in embarrassment

"Even the Mole King was interested in her!" Momo exclaimed acting like a proud little brother

"Uhmmm… about Atobe-san… He uhm- ehh" Emi said, her stuttering voice made the listening crowd to be more interested and curious

"He send me a le-t-ter and Shusuke don't want me to read it without Tezuka and Fuji's permission." Emi said, embarrass and by this the Seigaku tennis Team with the exception of their stoic captain, who was conversing with Ryuzaki-sensei, mouth dropped.

"He blackmailed you to do this didn't he?" Fuji asked, the root of Shusuke's knowledge in blackmailing

Emi nodded and handed Fuji the Letter "Saa- Tezuka why don't you come here, Emi has a problem and we need your help!" Fuji called out

Tezuka complied and ask in his stoic voice "What is it?"

"I'll read it" Fuji said as he opened the envelope the people leaned in hoping to clearly hear it

"To the Music Prodigy of Seigaku,

I , Atobe Keigo, invites you to my party. I'm sure you know when and where. Ore-sama only invites the best of the best in this party. You are of course one of the best. You don't have to bring a date. Ore-sama would gladly be your date. Atobe Keigo" Fuji read

Tezuka looked at the letter and saw Shusuke's handwriting; he read "To Syusuke-aniki, I won't let her go to that party with out either me or you at her side watching! To Tezuka, why don't you save me and Syusuke-aniki from all the worries and just con-" Tezuka stopped; he couldn't continue reading it out loud anymore

He took the letter from Fuji, hoping the sadistic tensai haven't read it all but too bad for Tezuka because Fuji has read it clearly and he will definitely be having fun

"Saa- I think you should follow Shusuke's advise, it would save us from all the long agony of worrying." Fuji told his sadistic smile getting wider in every passing second

Eiji looked curious "What are you talking about?"

Fuji returns the look but his aura was ready to kill and answered "Saa- do I have to answer?" but to Eiji the sentence was like "Shut it- Mind your own business"

Eiji shook his head ferociously. Fuji smiled "Good." Ryoma, Momo and Kaido shudders, I'm sure they're making a mental note of not asking too much questions to Fuji even if he's in good mode.

"Anyways, don't worry about this, Shizuka-san. Worry about your tournament first. Don't let your guard down." Tezuka said as he pocketed the letter

"Speaking about tournament, Emi isn't your given theme is 'You can't live without'?" Inui asked which Emi nodded in replied

"So what will you do about it?" Oishi questioned "Don't you need to write a complete song just for 3 weeks?"

Emi nodded and told "I'll be seeking inspiration because…"

"Just like the first love song you made, right?" Fuji asked

"Yup! Seek and Be Inspired!" was Emi's answer _(__Celestia: __I made a poem too, the title is Keep me with you… one of the poem's stanza is, 'You have to Seek and Be Inspired. You have me and I have you. That for me is my Inspiration. The source of my every enthusiasm' something like that=)_

**OneRareSymphony- OneRareSymphony- OneRareSymphony- OneRareSymphony**

Hope that you'll read my next chappie…

**NOTE: Anyways, I erase some scenes and add some a bit since i think it's too OOC though no worries! I'll try to put some romantic scences and things... hehehe**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE SONG**


	10. The Song

**Warning: OOCness of Tezuka and Fuji… **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis… I only own Shizuka Emi and Shizuka Shusuke and other OCs….

**OneRareSymphony- OneRareSymphony- OneRareSymphony- OneRareSymphony- OneRareSymphony- OneRareSymphony- OneRareSymphony**

What everyone thought was easy for the Music Prodigy is the current hurdle she will and has to overcome. Composing a complete full song is not and easy task, it never was.

The pitch, composed of Melody and Harmony, are essential part of the song in which Emi was still clueless in. The rhythm, tempo to be exact, was another important element which pushed Emi at her limit. And more importantly she could neither get imagination nor thought for her ideal words that relate to the theme, 'You can't live without'.

She had four things that she can't live without; Family, God, the needs like water and food, and mostly Music. She could never continue living without music. Music is her gateway to heaven on earth, it's one of her reason for even breathing, and it has been her friend, her lover and **her** all in all. Everything she is now is Music itself. But it wasn't all Music in her, just like the moon she has a side she never wants to show and she never had a chance to know.

What an irony, everything she loves is everything she is yet when she needs it the most nothing ever comes. I guess this is how you could tell that Emi never knew her other side that yearn to ever breathe and beat of its tattered heart.

--

"Emi, if you want to know music, you must work hard to earn it. You have to realize that music will be a part of you whose purpose is to push the hidden emotions out." Her father told her, that was six years ago when she was still eight.

--

"Music is your own past, your own future, the present and most importantly the speech humans use when his words meant no meaning at all. Music is love, the deep and true element why all are born." Her grade school Music teacher told her and the rest of her classmates then

--

"If you want to hear great music and compose one, know yourself first. Don't scan the music sheet you're holding, scan the life you're composing." Her mother told her at her first competition.

--

Emi sighed as she remembers the past, when every thing was dark and nothing was bright. All she did then was to listen, to work and to keep her self from dying so she breathes. Even if Life then was nothing she ever wanted; she was poor, talentless and her life brings no bright at all.

When her baby brother was born, she heard music from silence when she waits in one of the chairs near the ER. She heard a Musical Cry. It was the moment where she saw light once again. It was God's gift to her family even If they were poor.

She compared her life to her guitar, 6 strings and she had the five strings occupied but one was still missing. She needs the 6th procession of the guitar that was what's missing, the very last piece of the million pieced puzzle.

One day when everything in school went wrong and nothing went right at all; her hopes and dreams glowing dim every passing day. When she thought she's hopeless, and when she picked her broken heart a boy with a glue gun appeared and put the pieces back again.

That day then, she fell. She fell in love with the person she could never reach. She could breathe properly, once again but her breathing still hurts.

Just when she reached the peak of the roller coaster ride, it fell and turned her stomach twisted and ill. She knew this love she held never was and never will come true. A dream fated to vanish by reality was what she held.

When she felt her heart broke again, that boy with the glue gun picked all the big pieces and glued it once again but this time living some broken pieces on the ground. And now her heart bare scars, a true woman yields.

Emi never dreamed that the boy with the glue gun knew her; she never guessed that the 0.01 percent of the possibility for her dreams to come true like those of the fairy tales is slowly growing. And now even if this 99.97 percent of her dream love to never happen, she still holds on tightly to the 0.03 percent.

The boy with the glue gun is her 6th string, that boy was the last missing piece to complete the million pieces of white colored puzzle she had. That boy was the rope that pulled her up when she went down. The string she need and couldn't live without.

And by remembering all that, she had finally got things right.

"Saa, you were too deep in thought to even realize the loud knocking on the door…" Fuji told as the sliding door close and the tennis tensai entered. "Do you have some ideas now?" he ask

Emi nodded in response, true. She now had those pieces and all she needs to do is to arrange and fit the pieces together.

Fuji and Emi's attention headed towards the entrance door.

"Emi, how's the song?" Inui asked, his notebook glowed like an open sacred thing

"It's doing fine, Inui-san" Emi reply, casually. Inui nodded and wrote something in his notebook "How fine is it doing?"

"It's coming around." Emi replied with a very nervous voice, this is one of the moment were Inui's questions strip you all out of secrets.

"Fuji, why are you here?" Inui ask turning to the tensai.

"Saa- Me? I am just checking Emi if she worried her head into exhaustion and I'm here to ask questions like you too." Fuji answered, that sadistic smile he wears grew wider.

Emi blinked and look to Fuji then to Inui. She have this feelings that those 'questions' are things she can't avoid.

"Saa- I'll be direct to the point with you. Are you going to Atobe's party?" Fuji's first question, very precise

Once again Inui's hand scribbled something to his notebook. Emi shook her head no and told them "I probably won't"

"Will you win the Music Tournament?" Fuji's next question

"Is that a trick question?"Emi's reply made Fuji smile wider almost reaching his ears

"What if I ask you to go with me to the party, will you come?" Fuji's third question and again Inui wrote some data in the now proclaimed 'Inui's sacred notebook'.

"I won't come even if you begged with knees knelt down the ground" Emi replied, this time Fuji's influence on her showed.

"Saa- Nice answer"

Inui sweat dropped, this tennis tensai sure knows where to hit people and influence them. And there Inui thought, Emi was the timid one. Leave it to Fuji to change a person.

"Syusuke and Inui, I'm sure both of you knew the reason why I won't come…" Emi said, turning red

"Saa- Tezuka, right?" Fuji's rhetoric question sent Emi's face to full tomato colored red

"The problem now is, when will you confess?" Inui told "No, let me rephrase that. Can you confess?"

"I… I don't k-know…"Emi wondered, can she? "uhmm- can you change the topic?"

"The song, what is it your pointing out?" Inui asked "Isn't the theme 'You can't live without'? Why is it full of negative thoughts?"

Emi nodded "It's a love song, really."

"About, what kind of love song?" Fuji asked

"… uhmmmm… it's nothing.." Emi gulp as Fuji's beautiful eyes showed itself in a piercing glare.

Fuji knew his eyes has many purpose and one of them is interrogating people like Emi. Cool, a multipurposed blue eyes.

"About my crush for Tezuka!" Emi said in one breathe.

Inui smiled, data gathered and Fuji smirked, curiosity satisfied. Now all they need is to hear it and they couldn't wait.

_(Celestia: Heheheh I made a poem for this story and I think its okay… Uhmmm, I'll be posting the said poem in chapter 11 or 12…. When the Music Championship arrives…) _

**OneRareSymphony- OneRareSymphony- OneRareSymphony- OneRareSymphony- ****OneRareSymphony- OneRareSymphony- OneRareSymphony**

Hope that you'll read the next chapter… hehhhee… review are appreciated, Constructive criticisms are very much appreciated too! hehehe

**NEXT CHAPTER: DOWN THE MEMORY LANE? **


	11. Down the Memory Lane

Emi's voice softly caresses the passing wind, singing words expressing her untold feelings. Melody and Harmony completely synchronize. The Rhythm was elegantly placed.

Just One. One day before the big event. One more day before she will finally sing those kept feelings.

She hope, she wish, she beg and she plead. Please let this be right. Please. As she pressed the last note, she smiled. Success. She had finally finalized it. She had finally found the needed ending, the needed note for its graceful end.

"Bravo!" Music teacher, Sakai Ranmaru, told.

"A winning piece." Another teacher added as they give a clap

"Beautiful!" said another one.

"The piece is exceptional. I have no doubt for you abilities! Good Job and a big luck to you Miss Shizuka." The Principal's voice silenced the complements.

"Well done…" Her music teacher said after the rest of the teachers went out, following the principal who was the first to return to his work.

"The theme was 'You can't live without', right?" Emi nodded

Sakai Ranmaru sighed as he peeks at the lyrics written in the music sheet "A love song to a boy?" Once again Emi nodded

"Teenagers these days, blinded by mere infatuations" The music teacher's murmur was soft but loud enough for Emi to hear.

No. She disagrees. There were no infatuations. There was never something like that to begin with. She was completely absolutely in love. 100% percent sure. Crushes and infatuations were easy to describe, of course she knew! She had crushes before too. The feeling she felt for Tezuka was nothing like those of silly fascinations on handsome boys.

The butterfly feeling was there though it wasn't butterflies; their wings were too small to cause too much ruckus on her stomach. The tingling of her fingers was there too but much much much bigger than that of feelings of simple desires.

She couldn't explain it. She didn't know how, why or what but she knew that it was different. She knew that those feelings she felt for the Seigaku's Boy's Tennis Captain was more than childish fascinations or foolish infatuations.

It was just a mere one simple word yet it's something that makes life's stomach turning and tear glinting ride worthwhile. The very root as to why she even existed. It's Love

_---_

Fuji smiled the same usual sadistic smile.

He was curious for many reasons. One reason would be about Emi's final song. He was, how should he put it, intrigue of Emi's talent. He was curious as to what Emi's song will sound like.

Another reason as to why his curious was because of Ryoma and Momoshiro's lateness. He knew that when the two of them are together before practice in the afternoon and was late something was bound to happen. Fuji couldn't wait to know what happen.

"20 laps for being late!"

A weird day for Seigaku. For them; weird is normal and normal is weird so therefore this day is weird because it was normal.

Fuji's smile went wider as he saw Emi walking towards him. Guess this day wasn't so weirdly normal, after all Emi almost never visits the Tennis Court unless she has something important to do.

"EMI! Hoi- Hoi- NYA!" Eiji was the first one to notice except Fuji among the regulars and not to mention the first to ever show affection.

"Saa- What are you doing here, Emi-chan" Emi took a letter neatly folded and gave it to the smiling Tensai, blushing tomato red.

The rest of the tennis regulars' eyes widen. Is this a confession?

The smiling tennis Tensai opened the paper.

"Ohhhhhhhh"

Fuji's teasing voice made the Regulars hungry to know more. Inui was writing, Oishi was starting to get worried; Eiji and Momo were excited while Tezuka, Ryoma and Kaido remained just the way they are.

"It's from Shusuke" two once excited heads went down the floor disappointed.

"Nya! I thought it was a confession! How could you do that to me, Fujiko!" complained Eiji, really childish.

"It's fun." Was Fuji's replied looking to Emi who in return blushed more.

"Saa- let's go after practice. Wait there for a bit and we'll go together. I'm sure Yumiko- nee would have something for you…"

"I wonder what's written in there" Eiji whispered to Momo who nodded with the same curiosity

---

"Yumiko-nee, I'm home. I brought Emi with me. She wanted to borrow some clothes for tomorrow's tournament!" Fuji called to his sister as he was welcomed by his mother (I read in Wiki that Fuji's mom was a _'49-year-old Yoshiko, who also has perpetually-closed eyes, is seen in the manga as a kind and dedicated Japanese housewife'_)

Yumiko took a peek from the kitchen and told the two new arrivals from school "Shusuke take her to my room. I'll catch up." Fuji nodded and led the Music Prodigy to his sister's room as commanded

"Your sister is beautiful, as usual." Emi told, her voice soft and gentle

"Saa- " Fuji couldn't do anything but agree. There was no reason for him to disagree anyways…

The Tennis Prodigy opened the door as Yumiko catches up "Now, Now Shusuke. I will take this from here on. This is Girl matters."

The smiling sadist, decided to leave this 'matter' on which he has no idea on to his sister who was full in line with fashion.

---

"I always wanted a sister that I can dress up with!" Emi don't know if she should be scared or grateful. There were red, blue, yellow, baby colors and more lined up for her to choose.

"uhmmm, Yumiko-san Thank you so much but… uhmmm… I think this is too much."

Yumiko look at Emi in amusement and replied "Nonsense! Since you're here for clothes why not have fun doing so!"

"But-" Emi's voice disappeared as she was pulled in the Bathroom to change.

After a while, '_I guess being scary in their own way runs in the family'_Emi thought as she exited the bathroom on Yumiko's room.

Yumiko who immediately took notice pulled a camera _'and I guess being a photography lover runs in his family too.'_

And so many more dress were fitted but the one Emi was currently on was something she just didn't like but it was something she adored.

It was a one piece red cocktail dress. The upper was a Halter top with a diamond designed belt. There was a like a black obi that wraps her slim stomach and waist area perfectly showing her curvy assets. The dress' cleavage line was just fine, not too showy just fine. The dress was about two inches below the knees. Perfect. It was almost as if it was made for her.

"This would probably be the best one." Yumiko said as Emi's face showed cheerfulness

Yumiko smiled, Emi was an innocent young lady.

"So, have you finished composing the song?" Yumiko asked loud enough for Emi to hear behind her bathroom doors.

The Fuji sister heard a muffled yes behind the doors

"Can I see it?" This time Emi went out of the bathroom after taking the new borrowed clothes off and nodded, picking up her bag she scan her things and gave the music sheet to the Fuji

After the momentary silence as the elder Fuji read, Yumiko look up and ask "A Love song?" Emi nodded

"What's the theme?"

"'You can't live without'"

"Ahhh… a lover, mind if I ask who?"

Emi blushed, turning her head to look at the open window she answered "A lover, I can only hope…"

Yumiko smiled "Is it Shusuke?"

Emi shook her head "Shusuke is like my big brother, loving him like a lover is incest"

Once again Yumiko smiled, it was clear that Yumiko liked Emi. Emi was cute on her own Emi ways; not everybody can see.

"So who?" was the big question

"Tezuka Kunimitsu." Emi's answer was no hesitant feel at all in fact Emi knew that Yumiko was a person any one can trust and depend on.

"You mean the stoic captain?" a new gain piece of interest. Emi nodded once again

"Why him? I'm sure something happened that made you write a song entitled 'He's the one' something as beautifully lyric song like this is a product of more than just a passing crush." This time Emi smile, someone who finally understand

Emi breathed in, preparing herself to speak "It was on first year in middle school…. He saved me from a sempai who was practicing some of his tennis moves on me. I remember everything he told the sempai that day 'Tennis is not use to hurt people.' I guess that gained me a new respect for him and his tennis. When I was practicing on the music room one day, I saw him receiving a hit from a sempai. I was worried… so worried. I guess my respect grew into something I never thought it would when I saw him in a hallway once looking at the sky, emotionless, not caring and still stoic. I thought he would smile at me then but too bad he didn't…"

"So then you fall in love?" Emi nodded

"Will you confess?"

Emi nodded with a straight face "That Piece is my confession."

Yumiko laughed as she handed the music prodigy a paper bag containing the dress "Good luck for both"

Emi smiled at the other girl "Thank you very much. I'll be going home now." Yumiko nodded.

"Oh by the way" Yumiko called out.

Emi stopped and raised a questioning brow

"Is Tezuka's expression that day in the hallway so beautiful that you can fall in love with him just like that?" Yumiko's question brought a knowing smile to Emi's face

"It's not his expression; it's what I catch in his eyes that day. It was the only thing that I could understand in his whole. And it was the only thing I dare to do too"

Emi's answer brought the Fuji in confusion "What?"

"I saw it. The will to fly, the will to soar, spreading your wings in the sky going to where ever your wings take you to, It was like mine. It was like… I don't know. Music in silence." (A bit cliché…)

**OneRareSymphony- OneRareSymphony- OneRareSymphony- OneRareSymphony- OneRareSymphony- OneRareSymphony- OneRareSymphony- **

Leave some Love will you? Constructive Criticisms are love too… I think…

_**And how about sharing some suggestions on Atobe's grandiose party?**_

Your idea will be so much appreciated!

YEHEY! Next chapter would be the Music Tournament Finals! Hehehehe! I can't wait to write the confession! Uhmmm, maybe the confession is in the next chapter or maybe the next after that… anyways, stay tuned!

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE CONFESSION **


	12. The Confession

Emi woke up staring at the red cocktail dress she borrowed from Fuji's sister, Yumiko. Her heart thumped. The day of the Middle School Music Tournament's Finals has come. The day she conveys her deepest emotions has finally arrive.

"Nee-chan" Shusuke's sleepy voice pulled her into reality.

She turned to her brother and nodded, seemingly saying she heard him.

The younger Shizuka blink andstretched his body with a yawn before asking "Are you nervous?"

"Yes" was the immediate answer.

Emi's voice was fluttering, her heart accelerating, her body sweating out nervousness, her fingers almost frozen and her body's warmth increased. She's nervous. No point denying what was already obvious.

"I'm sure you'll win, Nee-chan" Shusuke Shizuka encouraged his older sister.

Emi couldn't help but smile, she knew if she wins, she wins. If she loses, she still wins. What was important wasn't the award but the reward of her hard work. The trophy didn't matter, what matter most to her was the satisfaction of being there and participating. She knew things and besides, experiences of losing are needed to be a true winner. But even knowing all this, she just couldn't help it. Her nerves where betraying her mind.

"Nee-chan? You should take a bath…" Suggested Shusuke into which Emi gladly considered.

Emi looked at the clock near her bed, 6:08 a.m. She only had one hour andtwenty two minutes more, though it was long enough. She entered the bath, nervous as any girl in a confession. Oh wait, she was confessing. Oh well, all she can do now was hope, try and pray for it to end well. She had already practiced hard and polished her skills to its maximum, okay maybe not maximum but it's already at its full capacity from what she knew and learned.

After the bath, she ate with the towel wrapped around her. Pity, She was a late bloomer. At least there were still some curves she could call her assets.

"Nee-chan, is Tezuka onii-san more important that your family?" Shusuke's question made her choke on what she was eating. A blush crept into her face.

"No!" She exclaimed, not knowing what to do or say next.

"Why make a love song? Why choose Tezuka onii-san when you have us?" this time his voice was fluttering. Shusuke knew the theme; in fact he was the first one to know the theme.

"Do you hate me?" Shusuke cried. He might act tough and adult like but a child is still a child. It doesn't change the fact that Shusuke was a bit jealous of Tezuka.

Emi hugged her brother. So this was the reason as to why he was a bit awkward to her at last night's dinner.

"Shusuke, I love you just as much as I have loved any boy in the Universe maybe more. You're my baby brother, my only dearest adorable tiny brother. You're important to me just as breathing is in my life… I can't live three months without my baby brother. I can't leave without these little hands, these petite feet and these gorgeous eyes." Emi told her brother her voice, crumbling as tears begged for release.

Shusuke look up, he wasn't reassured of it yet. He didn't believe her. Some part of him wanted to but couldn't. Her sister showed more attention in Tezuka than in him.

"You know, Shusuke, when you were born I were the only one waiting outside . I was jealous of you. I thought that since you're here now Mama and Papa might not love me anymore but you prove me wrong; instead you were the one that showered my normal day into something I yearned." Emi's hugged didn't release

"I was this normal, not known, average, dull person. But when I open the door, you would spread your hands wide asking for a hug. I wouldn't call this place home without you or mama and papa. You're my baby superhero and I'm sure you'll be not just mine but someone's superhero when you grow up too. You'll be like Tezuka or Papa or Shusuke-san."

Shusuke's tears stopped falling as her sister's hug tightens. "Really?"

"Really."

"I'm like Astroboy!" Shusuke claimed himself.

"No." Shusuke's spirit dropped and so did his head.

"You're **my **Astroboy!" Emi's voice showed complete satisfaction. She had forgotten her nervousness without her realizing it. Shusuke laughed as he returned the hug given by his sister. He was assured and loved, that he now knows very well.

"I won't question you any more!" Shusuke reassured Emi, smiling. Emi smiled in return, Shusuke's smile to her was very contagious.

-

_I was a guitar with no 6th procession_

_Everything I had, ceasing distinction_

_Baring scars reminding the stings_

_All I need was that last guitar string_

_('He's the one'- Celestialis Obliviousie)_

-

Emi griped her handkerchief as a song began. Shusuke was already seated at one of the best sits with Fuji, Tezuka and the rest.

She was the very last one to perform and it didn't give much relief to her; it did the opposite actually. She's beyond nervous. She was the 'most _nervous-est'_ girl in the world. She bit her lower lip hoping the pain would somehow replace the nervousness. She was pacing back and forth in the backstage. Her beautiful cocktail dress emphasized her total look. It was more likely made for her and at some point Fuji's Sister took it without realizing.

She sat down then stood up once again, pacing back and forth for the fifth time. She couldn't stay still. She took her music sheet and reviewed everything once again for the eleventh time this day.

She heard clapping. 3 more contestants and she would be standing in the big stadium, playing, singing and confessing at the same time. Pressure was there too.

She sat down for the sixth time, humming her song, feeling the song, understanding everything she understood repeatedly again and again. She remembered what happened this morning. She couldn't believe herself. She was amaze by what she did. She didn't know she had it in her. She closed her eyes, remembering Tezuka's form. I guess this is all she can do right now, waking into her memory lane. But remembering Tezuka made her nervousness rise into another level but at the same time different.

-

_Like the centered eye at the passing storm,_

_The calm river's duets with the gushing stream, _

_Like the mid silence in the noise,_

_That boy's beauty present in his voice, He's the one_

_('He's the one'- Celestialis Obliviousie)_

-

She heard clapping. 1 more contestant and she would be in the set stage. She was sitting in a chair near the curtains. She was relaxed a bit. There was still nervousness but she seem more calm now than before. Maybe adrenaline had rushed through her veins. She could only hope that this adrenaline rush was also into the small capillaries in her fingers.

'For Shusuke, for Mama and Papa, for the Seigaku Tennis Regulars, for the school, for the people who supported me, for Sensei, for Tezuka and for me… I have to, I must. No, I will!' Emi thought

'For that 6th string.' Her final thought scream her out of fantasy and deliberately into her reality.

She leaned in and listened to the girl singing in the stage; it was a love song just like hers but the girl's wasn't a happy one, it was a sad love song. She smiled at the lyrics, like hers it was a confession of love too and even in the backstage she could feel the feelings the girl poured into the song. It was beautiful; Emi could only wonder how that girl looks like right now. She was sure that the girl's form is beautiful too just like her heart's melody.

She heard clapping. She was next.

She tried to force her heart to stay, she urged her mind to work, she encourage herself. Everything will be fine. Everything has to be.

Facing the stage, Daring the events and Walking towards the goal, it was finally her turn to play.

She entered the stage, a smile plastered in her face. Oh please let this be just fine.

-

_Clear as it was shown_

_Love struck fast on its own._

_Stupid Cupid's Arrow, indeed_

_All it did was bleed me red_

_('He's the one'- Celestialis Obliviousie)_

_-_

"… Last year's Champion, Shizuka Emi." The emcee told

Emi entered bringing her guitar. Emi looked at the crowd, smiling. She saw the regulars. Her brother was with them, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Tezuka's gaze was at her, of course, she was the one at the stage. Fuji's Sister was there too; her presence was beautiful as usual.

"Shizuka-san, do you think you'll win?" one of the judges questioned her. She was last year's champion it was expected that she'll be questioned.

"I don't think I can lose." Her reply brought smiles into the judges.

"Why use a guitar, Shizuka-san? Aren't you famous for you Piano and Violin performances?" the only girl in the jury asked.

"It was the first instrument I knew and this guitar was the first of all my instruments. It has a wonderful history with me." Emi answered, looking at her guitar.

The last judge was wearing sunglasses, he looked scary. He holds his microphone into its position "I won't keep you waiting. But do you have anything to say to everybody before you start?"

Emi nodded "Yes, please. Can I?" She turned to the emcee who approved

"Sure go a head"

Emi spoke "Wait, I'm nervous. Let me breath first." Some laughed other didn't. She breathed hard.

She took the microphone from the stand; she then turned her body to where Tezuka sat, at her far left. She walked at the edge of the stage, bowed lowly and told "I'm confessing. I hope you'll listen to it," She didn't mention a name, she couldn't. Not when thousands are listening.

The judge with the glasses said in his microphone "Wooh, Lucky guy."

Fuji Shusuke looked at Tezuka "Saa- Tezuka, who do you think among us was she confessing to?" Fuji's voice clearly told the answer.

Tezuka look at Fuji, he didn't answer. He didn't want to. There was something he felt and he didn't know what it was. Was it really for him? What was that feelings he just felt?

Momoshiro was whispering things with Eiji and Kaidoh, surprised. Oishi was controlling them from raising there voices. Inui, Ryoma and the two Fuji looked at Tezuka. They knew it was Tezuka. It was obvious when you observed it. But the problem is Tezuka's stoniness and Emi's shyness to confess face to face.

Yumiko tug her brother's shirt and told "Can't he show a bit of emotion on his face? Someone just confess to him!" Fuji could only smile at his sister.

Emi went back to her place. She was starting. Shizuka Emi sang. Her melodious voice reached the deepest ill hearts. There were no cacophonies. Everything was where it was meant to be. Every note was placed accordingly to the lyrics.

Her feelings poured out. There was no hiding anything any more. This is the truth. This is the moment. This is her confession. This is the feeling she had felt.

Tezuka looked at Emi… The song was beautiful, the lyrics was well made, the notes were well placed, the dress she wore was beautiful, the guitar was beautiful on its own accord, the tune was beautiful andshe was beyond beautiful. That he will never deny yet never admit out loud.

-

_There I though the piano's melody ended_

_And here it is alive and well mended, He's the one_

_The aching Wounds patched as_

_Lights embraced slowly returned, He's the one_

_('He's the one'- Celestialis Obliviousie)_

-

The curtains were closed. The contestants were talking. The Judges were calculating the scores. There was a 10 minutes break for the winners to be decided.

Emi gripped her guitar, eyes closed. Her nervousness was back and it was worse, much worse than ever before. Her intestines were twisting. Her heart's beat accelerated rapidly. Her body was frozen in nervousness.

"Uhmmm, excuse me…" Emi's eyes opened, she saw a girl with brown hair and black colored eyes in front of her, together with a black haired black eyed girl.

"Can we have your autograph? I'm Kira from Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, She's Sango from St. Rudolph." The girl with brown hair asked, Kira as she introduced herself.

"Eh? Me, Autograph?" Emi asked not believing a word the girl said. Emi's voice was stuttering. Kira nodded together with Sango.

"We're a fan" Sango told as she gave Emi the pen.

Emi nervously nodded and signed the two papers. "You're obviously the same level as me…" Emi told the girls

"No, we haven't performed in front of a grand stadium before like you did." Kira said

"Uhmmm… are you two friends?" Emi's question was so obvious

"Yep! We just meet yesterday!" Kira told as Sango nodded

"And you're friends immediately?"

Sango nodded as Kira replied "Yep! Were destined to be friends" Emi smiled, she relaxed a bit

"Ne, Shizuka-san-"

"Emi is fine."

"Emi-san, do you think someone here is talented enough to defeat you? You are considered a national rank artist after all." Kira's voice was loud, she attracted almost every participants.

"Well, of course." Emi smiled. She wasn't stuttering. She had gained something, Courage.

"Hyoite's Minako was magnificent, Higa's Hanabi was touching, Kira was enticing… though Sango, your song was my favorite. I'm sure some of the four I mentioned will be awarded" Emi told her voice as its maximum. Her smile was admirable. Music was the only thing she could consider her talent.

-

_There I though he'll never knew my existence_

_Here I am forever humming a note of dependence, He's the one_

_Though it pains me, it happens. 'Cause_

_He's the one, the sixth string of this guitar_

_('He's the one'- Celestialis Obliviousie)_

-

Shizuka Shusuke look at Tezuka Kunimitsu, his arms crossed and his cheeks were puffy. "Tezuka onii-chan, you'll go with me if Nee-chan gets an award."

Tezuka look at the younger Shizuka and asked "Why?"

"Do you have a brain? Just who did Nee-chan confessed to!?" Shusuke raised his voice a bit. Is the straight A student, Tezuka Kunimitsu, stupid or just playing dumb?

"Ah" Tezuka nodded. He knew it was him, Emi's younger brother confirmed it.

"So are you going in the stage with me or will I be going with Shusuke Oni-chan?" Fuji smiled together with her sister. This Shizuka was something else.

"Ah" Tezuka nodded. "I'll go" was what he told. The youngest Shizuka sigh and returned to his sit as the emcee told "Let us meet this year's winner!"

The Curtains opened revealing the six lined participants. The judge with the glasses was in the stage near Emi. He was the one that will be announcing the winners.

"Please step up, Hyoite's Minako Mikai, Natsume Sango from St. Rudolph, Shizuka Emi from Seishun Gakuen, Shinobu Kira from Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku and Higa's Hanabi Sakare. The rest please step out, please." the emcee told shocking Kira and the rest. They were the exact people Shizuka Emi mentioned.

The Judge with the glasses spoke "The 4th runner up is," Everyone in the stage held their breathe "Higa's Hanabi Sakare" and they awarded her

"The 3rd runner up is," Everyone in the stage once again held their breath "Shinobu Kira from Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku" Kira's eyes weren't disappointed at all. She was actually proud of herself. Who wouldn't?

"The 2nd runner up is," held their breaths "Hyoite's Minako Mikai" Sango's eyes shot up. She's either 1st runner up or Champion.

"Who do you think is the champion?" The judge asked, people shouted their choice. Emi smiled, she was glad there was other who support her too. Sango's spirit shot up when she saw someone and Emi noticed it

"Was it him?" Emi whispers, Sango gave a mild surprise look

Emi told her pointing to none other Hajime Mizuki "The one you sing that sad love song to. Is that him?" Sango could only nod

The judge turns to them and asks "Shizuka-san, if you lose what would you think your reaction is?"

Emi smiled taking a microphone, she pointed at Mizuki her face showed much seriousness. Fuji Shusuke's eyes snapped open. "You, whatever you did to Sango-san, you should apologize!" Emi smiled then told "That would be it" Mizuki was surprise, very surprise. Why is a girl, who he didn't personally know, pointing at him and accusing him of something about Sango?  
The judge laughed as he shook his head "You're a woman worth of praise."

"Thank you." Shizuka Emi said.

The judge turn to the crowed and said "I'll announce the 1st runner up, first." Emi and Sango held their hands and their breaths together.

There was heart pounding music in the background "The 1st runner up is," the judge raised his arms and told "Natsume Sango from St. Rudolph!"

Emi's breath resumed together with Sango. "YES!" She exclaimed. She hugged Sango and told "See, you won."

"But you're still the real winner." Sango mumbled as she was awarded.

"No, we all are the real winners." I said hugging her one more time. The judge shouted "The champion is Shizuka Emi of Seishun Gakuen, for the second time around!"

The emcee then told the crowed "The relatives of Shizuka Emi please come in the stage."

Emi spoke in the microphone "I'm sorry but my little brother and friends are the only ones here, so Shusuke can you come here?" Emi's shy attitude has vanished. She was too over joy to be shy and stuttering.

"Bring the boyfriend too." The only girl jury told making Emi's face flush red and the crowed to cheer

Momo and Eiji were grinning. Oishi, Fuji S., Yumiko and Kawamura were smiling. Inui was still writing in his notebook. Ryoma and Kaidoh remained the way they were but they were happy too, they just choose not to reveal it.

"Nee-chan!" Shusuke ran to the stage hugging his sister "You won, you won!" he chanted. Emi kissed her brothers cheeks and smiled.

"Congratulations." Tezuka said, surprising Emi

"Thanks" Emi's voice was once again stuttering

"The song, I-" "Oh, Smile" Fuji Shusuke and Fuji Yumiko said as they took a photo. Tezuka's was not happy being interrupted.

"Congratulations." The rest of the people chorus.

Tezuka gripped Emi's arms, taking her full attention "Shizuka-san, I-"

_-_

_A being whose note I continue singing_

_He is the string I continue seeking_

_And he is the person I need for living, He's the one_

_He's the one; He's the one I can't continue living without_

_('He's the one'- Celestialis Obliviousie)_

_-_

I wanted to do a cliffhanger… so i did... The next chapter would be about Tezuka's reply... I think. I'm planning of making it sad... uhmmm not sure yet.

One time when I was typing 'Judges' in this chapter, I had a typo and typed 'Fudges'. Lmao. It urged me to eat fudge so I went out to by one, leaving my poor computer on and alone… Anyways, I made that poem so uhmmm… no stealing…

Review, will you? Constructive Criticisms are loved too… I think… I want to know how you like the poem I made… some words were 'spur in the moment' thing.

Share some thoughts! It's appreciated…

**NEXT CHAPTER: Not Her Fairytale –this time we'll know what Tezuka's reply shall be!-- **


	13. Not Her Fairy Tale

_Previously at One Rare Symphony; _

"_Nee-chan!" Shusuke ran to the stage hugging his sister "You won, you won!" he chanted. Emi kissed her brothers cheeks and smiled._

"_Congratulations." Tezuka said, surprising Emi. _

"_Thanks" Emi's voice was once again stuttering._

"_The song, I-" "Oh, Smile" Fuji Shusuke and Fuji __Yumiko__ said as they took a photo. Tezuka's was not happy being interrupted._

"_Congratulations." The rest of the people chorused._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Let's party!" Momoshiro and Eiji shouted in unison.

It was the celebration for Emi's second championship win. Her brother, Shusuke, was grinning proudly at anyone he sees, he was very happy for his sister. Ryoma and Kaidoh, who were dragged along again, remained the way they were, not uncaring but just indifference. Kawamura and his father, the supposed sponsor for the celebration, cooked and made different and tasty Sushi in more than one way. Inui were writing or maybe reviewing his trusted notebook of data. Oishi, just like usual, was trying to pry off the fighting second years for the 12th time this day. Fuji was quietly enjoying his wasabi Sushi with the other younger and mischievous Shusuke. Emi, the current center of attention, was sitting quietly with puffy red cheeks in mild embarrassment. Tezuka merely sighed but the mask of indifference wasn't replaced by any other emotion.

"Come now, Tezuka." It was Fuji; his sadistic smile still intact and… Well, sadistic. "Don't be too indifference. Show Emi that it's not the only expression you have for the rest of your life." The tensai added.

Tezuka didn't respond; he didn't feel the need to. He stared at his tea, thinking. Emi smiled. Once she felt the attention of the crowd slowly moving away from her and into the fighting Momoshiro and Kaidoh for the 13th time, she stood up and sat next to Tezuka. She gained a bit of confidence. She just hoped that this confidence of hers won't be lowered when she embarrassed herself by being too clumsy.

An awkward silence greeted the two. It was normal; she just confessed… of course it would be awkward and tense.

"Shizuka-san," Tezuka broke the trailing silence surprising Emi. "The song, I-" "Nee-chan!" Shusuke called out, cutting Tezuka and Emi's first try of normal conversation for the day.

"What is it?" Emi's voice stuttered, like usual soft.

"Wasabi Sushi is spicy!"

Emi sweat dropped, "It's supposed to be."

Shusuke pointed at Fuji, "But Shusuke-nii's Wasabi Sushi is _too_ spicy! The spiciness in **not normal**! Shusuke-nii is a spice alien from Planet Spice." Eiji and Momo were holding there respected stomach to hold in the loud laughter. Fuji merely blinked while the rest didn't know how to respond to such childish idea.

Emi laughed nervously, "No, it's not like that Shu. It's just Shusuke likes Spicy Foods too much."

"But it's not good." The child humped, "Too much and too littleof something is bad!" A child philosopher, cool… okay, maybe not.

"It's too much for us but its normal for him so it's okay… for him that is…" Emi said, unsure if it was able to convince the child.

"Really?" Shusuke tilted his head to the side. Emi could only nod.

"Really?" He directed his question to Fuji who nodded with a smile. Suspicious.

"Ok," Shizuka Shusuke sat down on his seat but he was still eyeing Fuji. Never knew when an alien will reveal its true form. Truth, He didn't believe his sister. He knew his Shusuke-nii was abducted by the Aliens. What or who else would eat a very spicy wasabi sushi like it was nothing but the Spice Aliens itself!? He followed the Spice Alien for more suspicious movements so he can report it to his sister and they would fight it together then they'll save Syusuke-nii and the world.

Emi sighed; she knew her brother didn't believe her. "Sorry about that, Tezuka-san. What were you saying?"

Tezuka nodded, "About the son-" "Shizuka-sempai!" Momo interrupted Tezuka.

"Tell this Mamushi that my Smash is stronger than that lame snake of his!!!" Momo pointed his pointed finger at Kaido, who hiss.

Emi sweat dropped while Tezuka went back to staring at his tea. Right now, the tea was far more interesting than the fighting sophomores. Oishi managed to cool them, once again. Wow, the mother comes to the rescue every time.

Tezuka took Emi's attention, "About the son-" "Emi-chan! Win more competitions. Okay! We will cheer for you!" This time it was Eiji.

"Thank You," Emi bowed, gently. Eiji grinned and went back to his Sushi; he had said what he had wanted to say.

Tezuka with indifference told, "Shizuka-san, the son-" "Tezuka-buchou, I'm going eat this sushi." Ryoma punctuated Tezuka's sentence. The Captain of the team nodded then stared back at his tea as Ryoma took the Sushi he had chosen to put away. The tea was interesting for him, I guess.

"Shizuka-san," Tezuka called out. Emi looked at him with nervousness. "The song, I-" "Emi, I-" Fuji cut Tezuka but in turn Tezuka cut him.

Tezuka stood up, almost immediately. What was this 'Cut Tezuka's Sentence' day?

"Shizuka, let's talk outside." Tezuka went outside. Emi followed soon after drinking her water, hoping for a boast of confidence in her voice.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tezuka turned to the clumsy girl; his eyes carrying a spark of sadness, a lot like burden or disappointment. Emi knew it wasn't good. She knew it was bad, very. She felt herself slowly losing confidence.

"The song…" he trailed off.

Emi gulped and then she held her breathe.

Tezuka looked at Emi, his indifference was never replaced. He was the Tezuka Kunimitsu after all, the emotionless and stoic captain of Seigaku's Boy's Tennis Club. "Shizuka-san, I don't think I can afford to reply back at your confession…"

Emi breathed. She looked down, she bite her lips, bloody red and cried. Her bangs covered her upper face.

She could feel her tears rolled downwards to the ground. She felt her hands grew cold. Her confidence slowly disappears from her entity. She could feel her fighting spirit crumble to pieces. Her soul felt like new burned ashes, her love broken and rejected, and her heart shattered and fractured to the point of destruction.

She wanted to shout out the pain she held in her working broken apparatus, the heart. She wanted to but she couldn't, she won't even if she needed to.

She thought it would be a happy ending, she though she had a chance. She thought that something good will happen if she tried her hardest to confess. She thought that something good will happen if she tried her hardest to dream the deepest dreams, wish the strongest wish and powerfully hope for her own fairy tale to come true.

She told herself to prepare for the worst but it was easier said than done. The reality of being broken wasn't easy to just gulp down on your function system and feel like nothing happen for just a minute. To gulp down rejection then forgive and forget would take years, sometimes it takes a lifetime to just forgive how long would it take if she had to forget too? It would probably take her all eternity plus two multiplied by three and another long forever.

Tezuka gripped his fist. He likes Emi but he had to study first, his tennis second and his success third. Love wasn't in his vocabulary nor was it in his things to do. He had to do the things more needed than the things less wanted.

Emi looked up at Tezuka; her tears glimmered in the moonlight but her eyes were empty and lost. "I'm sorry for the burden, Tezuka-san." There it was, what Tezuka wanted to hear but why was it he felt it was wrong?

Emi smiled; fallen and wandering helplessly. "I'll go back to the Sushi shop." Emi walked away. Her lips were bloody red, the blood poured out from the side. She wiped her tears and pretended like nothing happened, like she wasn't broken. She entered the shop not like the Emi they knew but the Emi they never had to know and probably will get to know soon, the broken and vulnerable Emi.

The team looked at Emi then at each other. No one dared to speak. Tezuka went in the shop soon after, his face was emotionless like before, like he did nothing. He sat back to were he sit before.

The youngest Shizuka glared at Tezuka. He went to his sister and hugged her. He was a child but he can figure out what happen.

Emi, pretending like nothing happened, smiled at Shusuke, "What is it Shusuke?"

Shizuka Shusuke bit his lips. "Nee-chan, I'm here for you forever and ever."

Tezuka stood up, unable to listen to the next thing Shusuke has to say to his sister who he had broken. He left without any goodbye but Emi stood up, she stopped Tezuka surprising everyone.

"Tezuka-san, Thank you very much." Emi bowed. Everyone bit their lips. Tezuka nodded with out emotion and walk away. Everybody was quite; they hope their captain knew what he was doing.

Emi sat down next to Fuji and hugged her brother. Shizuka Shusuke hugged his sister back, more tightly. "Nee-chan, don't worry I'm here. I'm more capable than any man."

Emi smiled sadly, she didn't know what she would have done without her brother. "Nee-chan, you can cry you know. It's not good to hold in your tears."

Fuji gently caressed Emi's back, comforting her. The regulars lowered their heads as a sob comes out from Emi. Her tears deliberately came out.

Even if it was hard to breath Emi apologized, "I'm so sorry for ruining the party."

Eiji frowned, "It's okay, Emi-chan. You're more important…" everybody nodded, even Kawamura's father.

"Thank You." Emi told, her tears just wouldn't stop and her heart just would heal.

Everyone was watching her. She had just win and was titled to be Japan's greatest middle _school-er_ musician but she was broken not long after.

Life was like a roller coaster ride. There are ups and downs, tipsy curves, straights, upside downs and zigzags too. It's scary, fun, nerve wracking and mind blowing. Love was what makes the roller coaster ride worthwhile. Family starts and helps you in the ride, friends comfort and makes the ride fun but a lover makes it more interesting and enjoyable that you want to ride it forever.

Emi just felt like riding a roller coaster that was moving very slowly like a snail because no one was there beside her anymore, the back seats were fully occupied by people she held close but the seat beside her was empty, the seat were the person who was suppose to help her make the roller coaster run fast and fun was abandoned and wasted. The ride wasn't as fun as it was before.

It was like she was living in a fairy tale but she wasn't Cinderella or Belle nor Laura or Ariel instead she was one of the people in the village. It wasn't her story, the Fairy tale wasn't hers. And besides there was no happy ending, there was no line in life that said 'and they live happily ever after.'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Akima**-san, whoever you are, thank you very much for the suggestion! In the future, if ever I'll wirte another story and I'll use a poem, I'll do it like the way you suggested, some of it... hehehhehhheee... Thank you for reviewing too.

I'll update tomorrow again, hopefully. Lol… haven't updated for a while…  
Anyways, Hope you read the next chapter.  
See yah soon!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Fuji Plans and Atobe Plays –this time we'll know what Fuji and Atobe thinks!-- **


	14. Fuji Plans and Atobe Plays

Fuji Shusuke, Seigaku's tennis tensai, entered his home with a smile plastered on his face, a lot wider and sarcastic than before. Yumiko, his beautiful sister, was the first to notice the mentioned not so everyday wide smile.

"Shusuke, how did _**it**_ go?"_** It**_ referring to Emi's confession of love to Tezuka, the young stoic captain of Seigaku's Boy's Tennis Team. The young Fuji smiled, sarcastically in response. Bad news.

Yumiko blinked while her brother continued to smile. Not a moment after, she sigh in understanding, able to guess how it goes. "So it was bad, huh."

Fuji Shusuke sat down and nodded, "Worst…" He corrected.

"How's Emi?" The elder Fuji asked.

"Broken."

The elder sigh heavily, "And Tezuka?"

"Same." The younger replied.

"As I feared," The elder frowned, "He's too serious to have relationships."

"And too stubborn to admit he likes her." Fuji pointed out, the obvious of what he observed so far.

"So what's Emi going to do?" Yumiko looked at her younger brother.

"……Cry?" Fuji suggested, unsure of what the talented female musician will do next.

Yumiko nodded, "More of that and least of this." She pointed to a music piece Emi left at her visit. Probably, it's more of crying and least of music, more of Hate and probably least of Love.

Fuji's sarcastic smile slowly faded, Emi was a close friend of his; of course he would feel sorry for her and be disappointed on Tezuka.

Yumiko smiled, sadly, "And what are **you** going to do?" Fuji's train of thoughts was cut short by Yumiko's awakening question.

Fuji Shusuke's beautiful blue eyes opened.  
True, what was he going to do?  
Cry like Emi? _Not happening._  
Act like nothing happen? _Not a chance._  
Comfort Emi like Shizuka Shusuke? _Maybe._  
Now that his sister had asked it, Fuji realized he was at an end.

Fuji Yumiko smiled and patted his brother's head like she always did when they were young, "She's your friend, do whatever a friend does."

Shusuke's smile returned. His frown turned upside down; his high functioned brain had a very striking yet mischievous idea. Seigaku's Tensai was on Planning and Doing Successfully Mode in short his Sarcastic Mode and it was Bad, very bad news.

Fuji Shusuke excused himself and went into his room.

Upon entering his room, he pressed some numbers and spoke in his phone, "Hello, Inui. I -"

And so Fuji's plan shall be stage, secretly like it has always been. He will help Emi, the Fuji Shusuke way.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oiy, did you hear?"

"What?"

"The Confession!"

"Yup, Shizuka's so confident!"

" 'Didn't know she had it in her!"

"I got more news, do you know Atobe Keigo?"

"Duh! He's rich and Talented too like Tezuka-sama!"

"I hear that his going to ask Shizuka Emi out."

"You mean the dull musician girl again?"

"Yup, that one. She won the Music champion for two years in a row now... She was invited to Atobe's party too."

"Lucky girl!" some girls gossiped.

Fuji smiled his unusual cunning smile not the sadistic smile. His plan shall be set on motion soon enough.

Eiji was looking at the tensai with a confused look. "Fujiko, are you planning something?"

Fuji smiled wider at him, Eiji could only shiver. Yup, the sadistic tensai was planning something. The smile confirmed it but what? What was he planning? Eiji gulped, whatever it was, it's evil that's a fact.

Shizuka Emi went passed the gossiping girls and greeted Fuji and Eiji, "Good Morning, Shusuke and you too Eiji."

"Good Morning, Emi-chan!" Eiji beamed. Emi was acting like nothing happened but she and the rest of her friends, like Eiji and Fuji, knew otherwise though they didn't dare bring it up.

"Good morning." Fuji smiled.

Emi smiled, her eyes were a bit red but it wasn't too noticeable. Her geeky hair was kept clean as possible like she always had, her lips had a small wound at the side but it wasn't too noticeable, and her fake smile was plastered perfectly mastered.

Opening her locker, she blush bright red. A bouquet of roses and a beautiful scarlet colored designed card was found beside the red roses.

She took the card and read, "Roses are red, Violets are Blue, There's only one way to say this and it's 'I love you' be my date even just for a day, I promise to make you fall forever, everyday..."

Eiji wolf whistled, "WAHHHH!!! Emi-chan has an admirer."

The Seigaku students that passed by Eiji, Emi and Fuji heard Eiji's exclamation, loud and clear. They too were curious and interested.

"Who is it!?" some group of girls were dying to know. It wasn't everyday a girl receives roses and a card to go with it too.

Emi said with a blush, "It is Atobe-san." The girls screamed. Now it's not even possible that a girl recieves roses and a card **that** was sent by a rich and talented person like Atobe but possiblity corrected, it was a possibility that only Shizuka Emi could change.

Fuji blinked, really? Eiji grinned like a Cheshire Cat. The girls decided to ambush Emi with lots and lots of question, the music tensai couldn't answer truthfully without blushing. But one question was like an arrow, "Didn't you confess to someone in the Music tournament Finals, was it Atobe?"

Emi looked down, "It wasn't Atobe…" the girls understood.

The girls looked at each other and smiled at Emi, "Don't worry about that! The Boy didn't know what he was missing!" The other girls agreed.

Emi smile, truthfully. Even if she wasn't very close with some, she was thankful for the cheering up.

Tezuka was passing through the commotion. Fuji, who noticed the stoic captain, smiled, "Emi, What about me?" Fuji went to Emi and hugged her from behind, surprising not only Tezuka but Eiji, the boys, the girls watching and Emi too.

Tezuka stopped and looked at Fuji, he narrowed his eyes in a menacing glance.

The girls squealed, some envious while some romantically, awestruck. Fuji liked Emi too? Wow. Emi's love life was hot and burning! Eiji's mouth dropped, was Fuji serious?

"Fuji-san, you like Emi too?" Fuji could only nod.

At the corner of Fuji's eyes, he noticed Tezuka's tightly gripped hands; he smiled sadistically at the same time cunningly. What a sly man Fuji Shusuke was, a sly man indeed.

Inui, who was hiding quietly in the untouched corner, wrote things in his notebook, _'Phrase one of Data gathering. Complete. Phrase one of Plan initiating soon.'_ He nodded at Fuji.

Fuji smirked, "Soon enough, everything will be alright." He whispered to Emi's right ear carefully so no one else can hear it aside from here. It was a promise he intends to keep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The glorious hot Sun lights up the Seigaku's Tennis Courts as the team members came pouring into the club courts. Fuji and the rest of the Regulars stepped in and were greeted enthusiastically by the rest of the club's members.

Not a minute too soon, the team heard countless shout and praises. Curious and confused, they went to know the cause of the great disturbance without their captain's consent.

"It seems like Atobe Keigo of Hyotei is here to visit Shizuka Emi." Inui concluded.

"And how did you know that?" Fuji's eyes opened but closed it immediately fast.

"I have my sources." Inui's glasses glimmered into the sun.

Following the girls, the regulars reached the music room, where Emi was practicing.

"Excuse me." Oishi pardoned one of the random girls.

"Yes?" the girls were quite surprised of the regulars.

"What happened, Hoi- hoi, Nya?" Eiji exclaimed.

"Atobe-sama is here and is currently with Shizuka-san in the music room!" Inui managed to gather the correct information, just like always.

Momoshiro opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by their emotionless tennis captain, "Why are you all here?!"

They gulped, not good. "20 laps around t-," Tezuka was rudely interrupted.

"What a very disappointing scene," Atobe was leaning in the door post. He was clutching three pieces of short bond paper sized music sheet. Emi was beside him holding Atobe's right hand.

Fuji's eyes forcefully opened, "What's that suppose to mean?" Fuji pointed to the joint hands. It was Emi that gripped Atobe's hand, surprisingly.

Atobe smirked while Emi blushed. The people's jaw dropped almost immediately watching the reactions. Emi didn't let go.

"Where not a couple, it's j-just that-t I wanted to kno-w how Keigo-kun's hands fee-els like… because he plays the pia-no real-lly well and…" Emi fidgeted and stuttered.

Atobe smirked, "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na"

Ryoma smirked back, "Mada Mada Dane." the clash of the two egoistic tennis titans.

At the corner of Atobe's smirking face, he noticed Emi looking at the Seishun Gakuen's Tennis captain then blush much brighter red.

Emi smiled at the rest and excused herself, "Uhhmm, I'm sorry but I got to finish a song for Keigo-kun so I got to go." Emi, who never let go of the male's hand, try to drag Atobe back to the Music room. She couldn't face Tezuka, not yet.

Upon closing the door, the girls and the regulars erupted into mixed feelings and confusion.  
Were they dating?  
What song?  
Did Emi just called the Atobe Keigo, Keigo-kun no least?  
Did Emi never let go of Atobe's hands?  
Do Emi like Atobe; sure Atobe likes Emi that was already a fact?  
Many questions bombarded their minds into complex confusion.

Meanwhile inside the Music room, Atobe Keigo smirked and Emi was blushing brightly.

"Ore-sama saw it." Atobe ran his hands through his hair, sexily.

"Huh?"

Atobe's smirk didn't disappear, "The look you gave Tezuka."

Emi looked down, a twinkle of sadness flashed in her eyes, "What look?"

"You can't lie to Ore-sama." Atobe cupped Emi's chin. "Remember Ore-sama's party in near. Choose your dance partner already." He added.

Emi nodded, unable to answer. Atobe had charisma, charm, and sex appeal, an almost perfect man yet she didn't and couldn't fall for him instead she fell for a guy who shows no emotions or whatsoever to her or anybody else except Tennis and his Family.

Emi gripped the harem of her skirt, "Keigo-kun." She had decided.

Atobe raised a brow. Emi bit her lips but continued without hesitation, "Can I be your partner for your party?"

Atobe's smirk seemed to have gone wider; he had gotten what he had come in the first place. What Atobe wants is what Atobe shall get. "Ore-sama thought you would never ask…"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Akima** –san, I LUVH YAH! Heheheh, whoever you are….. Your criticisms are like peppers, hot, spicy and just the way I like it. Lol, sorry about the emo-ish part though... it's how I write but I'm not Emo. It's just my stories tend to have too much emotion portrayed; I think… yah that's probably it… (I probably got lost and wandered to far in the story…)

Anyways, I Hope everyone will read the next chapter.  
Well, See 'yah soon!

**NEXT CHAPTER: Atobe Give, Emi Receives –this time we'll know what Atobe shall do next! What about Fuji's plan?-- **


	15. Atobe Give, Emi Receives

Just one more week before the grandiose party of the oh-so beautiful and charismatic Ore-sama of Hyotei!

Everyone was excited, who was not? It was, after all, the awaited party of the year. Mainly girls were the most excited, why? Because they, the gorgeous and hot tennis boys, have to have a date to attend and girls are foolishly hoping to be asked as their 'chosen dates'... Japan's middle school's tennis teams had to not only deal with the ravishing fan girls but to find a single date that's not going to _'eat them up'_ as Inui told.

Girls wore make up and beautified themselves more. Pheromones were spreading wildly in all of Japan's Middle Schools. Good thing _some_, yes, just some tennis players were pheromone's prone.

Emi watched as the Seigaku's Tennis Acrobat Player, Eiji Kikumaru, and Seigaku's Sadistic Tensai, Fuji Shusuke, were surrounded by their own fans. She sighs and walked away. No matter how much she wanted to help them, she couldn't,_** fan girls were scary**_ she learned that the hard way.

"Emi-chan! Don't leave me!" Eiji shouted amidst the girls surrounding him.

Emi could see Eiji turning into a Chibi, crying out for her help. The acrobat Eiji, who had a brilliant idea of his escape, ducked and crawled his was out, chibi style and danced so cutely in front of her soon after escaping.

'_CUTE!'_ Emi thought, she wasn't a fan of Eiji but he was just so cute!

Eiji together with his classmate and teammate Fuji, who miraculously escaped on his own sadistic way which won't be revealed because of it's mature content more like sadistic content, grabbed the clumsy Emi and run like the wind to their classroom. This was now their daily routine; being mobbed, running away and surviving.

After arriving to Eiji and Fuji's classroom, Emi sweat dropped. "Eiji-san, Shusuke, this is your classroom not mine. You don't have to drag me here."

Eiji scratched his head, "Nya- sorry! Emi-chan!"

Emi nodded, "I'll go to my class now."

Eiji waved his hands while Fuji patted Emi's head, "Saa- Be careful. Don't receive any invitations and don't accept any presents from girls that are after us." Fuji warned. His unwavering sadistic smile the same.

Emi nodded once again with a heavy sigh. Emi didn't tell anyone that Atobe was her date aside from her baby brother, Shizuka Shusuke and Fuji's sister, Fuji Yumiko. She didn't found the need to do so but she also knew that Inui and Fuji discovered it the next day she told Atobe.

Emi's relationship with Tezuka was awkward. For the rest of the month, they didn't converse long. It was just a simple 'Hi' from Emi, a nod from Tezuka then that was it. Emi didn't hope for more chances, she told herself that Tezuka wasn't for her and she wasn't for him.

Emi sigh and started humming 'Can you feel the love tonight' a song she learned from watching Lion King with her brother just yesterday. After feeling rejected she couldn't help but dream of lucid dreams about love and affection. She felt jealous every time she sees anime, cartoons or people deeply in love with each other.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Emi blinked hysterically. She could feel her jaw dropped in amazement. Wow.

"Is that a Limo?" She questioned the person beside her, Fuji Shusuke.

Fuji nodded, "Saa- It is."

"I-I must be dreami-" Fuji pinched her arms. "Ouch!"

Fuji smiled, "It's real, the pain proves it."

Emi rub the place where Fuji pinched her, "You don't have to pinch me so hard." She complained.

Fuji's smirked widen. Emi could feel her soul leave its vassal tent, her body, as Atobe exited the limousine together with his loyal (man servant) friend Kabaji and called for Emi.

"Why are you here, Keigo-kun?" Emi stuttered. People were staring, and gossiping too. She wasn't used to this big attention in school. It was like the Prince and the Pauper but Atobe isn't a prince, he's a King.

"To help you prepare for Ore-sama's party," An obvious answer, right?

"Saa- Did you think about what I told you, Atobe-san?" Fuji's presence surprised the Hyotei King a bit but it was hidden away almost immediately after the reaction.

"Emi, get inside the Limousine." Atobe commanded.

"What about Shusuke?" Emi asked looking at her close friend.

"I'll be fine."

Emi nodded and obeyed. She knows she wasn't needed there; it was a man to man conversation.

Atobe directly went to the point, "Ore-sama is not going to abide by your rules; Ore-sama makes the rules."

"But you have too" Fuji was calm, sadistic and evil. It was a clash between an egoistic diva and a sadistic tensai. Who will win?

"Ore-sama is not going to support your actions…" Atobe glared, running his hands to his gorgeous hair. The girl's murmurs grew loud.

"You have no choice." Fuji was a person force to be reckoned with, everybody knew that.

"Nor will Ore-sama comply to your plans." Atobe slammed the limousine door.

Fuji smiled wider as he saw the black limousine disappear from his view, "But you're already complying to my plans, _Ore-sama_." Fuji's eyes open showing those beautiful blue orbs of his. His plan was coming into pieces.

"Fujiko, Where's Emi-chan?" the tennis acrobat like cat asked.

Fuji didn't answer instead he dialed some numbers and spoke on his phone; "Saa- Tezuka---"

Eiji inched long way back. The tone of his sadistic friend was evil and it gave him goose bumps. He knew Fuji was planning something and because of that he didn't want to be affiliated with anyone in the plan. All he can do now was pray for his captain's safety.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Emi looked down; she was afraid to look ahead because if she does, she might look around like an ignorant child and embarrass herself after being clumsy and stumbling into nothing.

Atobe walked into the store, expensive and extravagant, "Choose a dress."

Emi gulped, "I can't afford any of this."

Atobe smirked, "Ore-sama will buy it for you."

Emi shook his head, "No need, I'll just bar -"

"No, Ore-sama insists. After all, you are Ore-sama's date." Atobe snapped his fingers and told the two salesladies, "Please help Ore-sama's date for the party choose a dress well suited for her."

The salesladies bowed, "of course, Atobe-sama." They then pulled Emi into the changing room and gave Emi dresses that suit _their_ appeal.

The First dress was a Cerulean Blue with a tube cut and it was two inches above the knees. It was cute but not the style Emi would fit into. The Second dress was a Deep Lilac with a simple crosscut in the back and it was in her knee level. It was beautiful but not for Emi's beauty. The third dress was a silky bright purple dress with a halter neck cut and it goes under her knees. Then many more dress followed. Emi sigh, it was tiresome.

Emi left the changing room and asked the gorgeous diva, "Can I pick the dress myself, Keigo-kun?" She was fidgeting, nervous by the diva's presence.

Atobe blinked but nevertheless he complied. Emi knew that she can't escape Atobe so might as well choose a dress. The clumsy girl stopped when she saw a dress like the gown she had dreamed of wearing when she was just a little kid.

Atobe smirked and told the two salesladies, "I'll buy that."

Atobe saw Emi's eyes twinkle in appreciation; he knew Emi liked the Semi Pale cornflower blue, semi Periwinkle colored dress that hanged at the side, untouched. He purchased it uncaring of the price. Emi didn't say anything, seems like she was easy to read.

After the dress, Emi had to choose a shoe. Atobe was satisfied with what she had chosen; it was a 3 and a half inches Platinum colored stiletto heels that matched her cute sized feet very well. And then they spend the rest of the day, choosing jewelry. It was a fun and cute day. Atobe even brought Emi another dress and a cone of ice cream. Every time Emi stummbled Atobe would be there to catch her, just like a King to his Queen.

Emi smiled, secretly. After all the shopping they did, Emi learned one good thing about Atobe. He knows how to pumper and make a girl feels special. It was true, right now Emi felt like a celebrity in a date with a king. She won't deny it, at that time she forgot everything about Tezuka and questioned herself if she had been crushing on Atobe instead.

The clumsy girl looked at Atobe, "Keigo-kun, thank you very much." They were in the limousine talking. Atobe nodded as he runs his hands through his hair, a force of habit but it was cool and sexy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Emi clutched her books tightly as girls surround her asking questions about Atobe and herself.

"Where did you go yesterday?"

"A-at a ma-all," Emi was answering their questions; that was the only way out.

"What did you do?"

"He-he bro-broug-ght me a dre-dress for h-his part-ty."

"Are you two going out?"

"N-no." Emi's stuttering voice made the crowd suspicious.

"Really, Really?"

"R-re-real-ly." Too Suspicious.

"Are you going with him to his party?"

"Y-yyess…" The girls squealed at her answer.

"That means he's your date!"

Emi nodded.

"OMG!" The girls exclaimed as more questions were asked.

Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, Kawamura sweat dropped while Inui was writing some unknown data in his notebook and Tezuka remained emotionless as always. They weren't surrounded today but Emi was instead, Poor girl.

After the bell rang, the girls stopped with all the questions and went to their respective classrooms.

Emi sigh as Eiji grinned, "I didn't know that Atobe was your date!"

Oishi and Kawamura nodded, "We didn't know too."

Emi smiled, nervously, "Y-yeah."

Eiji asked, "Isn't Atobe a playboy? You're not uncomfortable with him?"

"No! He is a really fun person to be with! His like a real King, he knows how to pumper a girl and he even spend so much money to a girl like me. You know, he even brought me Ice cream! He's sweet and caring in his own way!" Emi beamed with deep praises to the diva of Hyotei.

Eiji smiled cheekily, "Emi-chan, are you crushing on Atobe?" Emi blushed and shook head furiously.

"You're denying it…" Eiji teased.

"I- I'm not!" Emi walked away with a humped and went to her classroom.

"You a-" Eiji stopped his exclamation when Oishi exclaimed, "Eiji!"

Oishi motioned towards Tezuka. Eiji's grin went downwards into a sad frown. Tezuka was clinching his fist tightly that it appears like it was almost bleeding, he was also gritting his teeth. Tezuka was unconsiously doing it, an unconcious reaction.

Oishi shook his head, why won't Tezuka just accept Emi and be done with it?

Fuji's sadistic smile went wider. Inui nodded to the tensai and in his notebook, there were three words that were incircled red, _**'Phrase one complete.'**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Disclaimer: **I don't own POT, I'm sure you know that. The song "Can you feel the love tonight" isn't mine also and I don't own 'Lion King' either. All I own are the OCs like Shizuka Emi, Shizuka Shusuke and the rest of the OCs I forgot.

. . .

**My reply to;**

**Akima** –san, you're at it again! I just love your criticism; seriously I think I'm turning M. _(Maybe I'm turning into a Sadomasochistic girl…OH MY GASSS! Hopefully not)_ I'll be truthful, the criticism isn't really hurtful, it's more like _comfort_? _(No, not that uhmmm… Don't know the right word but uhmmm…)_ Anyways, concerning about the nickname 'Celestia' will be fine. Yehey! First friend! Where friends right? Lol. Maybe not… I'll try to improve my English! You don't have to review from the top to the last as long as I know someone's reading my story that's enough. I'll update if I can find the time too… Good luck with your exams!

**LadyLadington** –san, first of all, Merci beaucoup for reviewing! And secondly, I'm not sure how to make Tezuka react, yet. I'm still planning… Hopefully, I won't get writer's block or whatsoever. Hope you'll read the next chappie.

. . .

**(My Ranting) Ahem! I mean My Message**;

Je veux manger beaucoup Mille-Feuille! Ahem! Sorry, just hungry……

Anyways, I'm so bussssssssssssssssssyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! And No I'm not exaggerating; I'm waiting for something (Not telling what) at the same time I have to do some long list of errands for my Uncle Xenon and Papa so _**I probably can't update for sometime.**_

Reviews are well appreciated, Criticisms are too!

For the people who added One Rare Symphony as one of their favorite story like **miki725, bluedoggie95, KelpyFukuda, and many more users**, Thank you (English)! Merci (French)! Shunorhagalam (Armenian)! Salamat (Filipino)! Arigato (Japanese)! Gracias (Spanish)! Ahsant (Arabic? Not sure…)! Gamsahapnida (Korean, don't know how to spell it right)! Terima Kasih (Malay)! Grazie (Italian)! _(I don't know how to say thank you in Chinese _-_-'_ If anyone know, Tell me! I should have taken Chinese lessons too…) _

That's all! Ignore my language fetish! Maybe, I'm traveling too much with Uncle… I Hope that everyone will read the next chapter.

See 'yah soon!

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Awaited Party 1 –next time it's the party and Fuji's Phrase two of his plan! WohoH! Phrase two of Fuji and Inui's Plan will be revealed in the next chapter!--**


	16. The Awaited Party Preview

Once again**, I'm sorry for the **very very very** late update**. **I didn't, more like couldn't, update for 1 month** because I, big brother and my little brother went to visit our parents in a country called "Land of the rising Sun" yeah, you guess it Japan. THE ANIME! -_- My mom and dad works there for already….uhmmm.. I don't know how many years it already is but yeah… I'll go back to the topic...

* * *

"_You'll be singing at Ore-sama's party." Big yet unexpected revelation in the limo._

_Emi ignore her want to smack her forehead in front of Atobe and asked nervously, "But I haven't practice…"_

"_You don't need practice to perform beautifully, you're already beautiful. Believe Ore-sama. Ore-sama never lies."_

_She didn't know whether she would be grateful for the comment or be angry for the late revelation. She didn't complain nor agree instead she asked a question, "How many songs do I need to sing?"_

'_Please! Just one! Just ONE SONG!' Emi's hopeful thoughts went blank when Atobe replied.  
_

"_Four or so."_

_Emi smacked her forehead with aggravation, no longer sane from too much nervousness. Too confuse to even think. Poor Emi.

* * *

_

STOP

REASONS WHY I COULDN'T UPDATE:

--- I couldn't and wouldn't bring my computer because it is very heavy and pays a lot and it's just plain annoying to bring one when you can buy a laptop, which I wish I can but I won't and I probably can't. I don't have laptop, btw. My parents has but…. – continue with the second reason please-….

--- I didn't bring the Memory card where I stored aaaallllll of my stories. 

--- Hehhhehe, I won't lie. I was very busy watching anime, reading manga and shopping for 'things' to even remember anything concerning this. I manage to remember the stories when I was in the airport reading a Japanese fan fiction in my uncle's laptop. 

CONTINUE

* * *

_Shizuka Emi and her cute little brother starred in disbelief. _

_The news they have heard was unbelievably mind blowing, heart stopping and breathe taking. _

_Their parents held their heads up high proud for their children. The teachers were smiling and a tall middle aged man wearing a black business suit, which looks quite expensive, grinned at them._

"_YES! I accept!" the younger Shizuka shouted. His eyes sparkle in excitement._

_Emi smiled, "I'll accept too." "Half of My dream will be fulfilled and I have nothing to stop me from going abroad..."_

I'LL POST THE STORY AS EARLY AS I CAN. I'LL START MAKING IT PRONTO!

ANYWAYS, JUST A WARNING, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE TRUE CHAPTER **THIS CHAPTER IS JUST A PREVIEW AND THE PLOT CHANGES A WHOLE LOT**! I'M NEAR TO GIVING UP THIS STORY BUT I CAN'T SO I WON'T, SOME PEOPLE ARE STILL READING IT, RIGHT? Sorry for the capitalizations of the words I'm only


	17. The Awaited Party Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own POT, I'm sure you know that. The song **Please Remem**ber _by Leann Rimes_, **'Just Stand Up' **by _Various Artist (Beyonce, Fergie, Rihanna, Mary J Blige, Leona Lewis and many more)_ and **"Castles and Dreams" **by _'Blackmore's Night'_ isn't mine! I repeat the songs are **not mine**! I'm too poor to own it. 

**Claimer**: All I own are the OCs like Shizuka Emi, Shizuka Shusuke, Natsume Sango, Shinobu Kira and the rest of the OCs I forgot. AND! I own the Poem 'He's the One'

…

_Shizuka Emi and her cute little brother starred in disbelief. _

_The news they have heard was unbelievably mind blowing, heart stopping and breathe taking. _

_Their parents held their heads up high proud for their children. The teachers were smiling and a tall middle aged man wearing a black business suit, which looks quite expensive, grinned at them._

"_YES! I accept!" the younger Shizuka shouted. His eyes sparkle in excitement._

_Emi smiled, "I'll accept too." "Half of My dream will be fulfilled and I have nothing to stop me from going abroad..."_

_Everybody noticed the Sadness that flashed through her eyes yet nobody dared to say anything. They choose to ignore the ugly thing called sadness that crossed into her's and even Shusuke's eyes instead they told their good lucks and farewells to the two future big time musicians._

_Emi sigh, Paris was a long ride from Japan and staying there for 4 years was long._

"_Nee-chan, I'll keep this a secret." Shusuke told._

_Emi nodded, "I will too. I'll tell them when it's the right time."_

"_How about in Atobe's Party?"_

_Emi looked at her brother, "I'll try."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The girls were separated from the boys to give the girls fix themselves one last time. Emi was scanning through the crowd of girls if she knew someone like Natsume Sango from St. Rudolph, a person she meet in the music tournament, who she learned was crushing on a tennis player named Mizuki or maybe Shinobu Kira from Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku whom had a boyfriend named Hiroshi Yagyu, another tennis player.

Emi blinked and saw a familiar nice and quiet girl with very long hair kept in twin braids.

"Ryuzaki, Sakuno- san?" the elder questioned the younger.

"Is- is that you, Shizuka-sempai?" Sakuno asked as she turned in disbelief of Emi's heavenly presence.

The freshman scanned her sempai's alluring curves that can make any girl riled up in jealousy, her statuesque posture was unrivaled among the girls that stood beside her, and her angelic smile can bewitched a man any day. Her makeup was done perfectly by the best and every tiny detail of her hair was done by Atobe Keigo's professional stylist. Emi had gone through a make over that turned her from boring, dull and plain to dashing, fashionable and high-class.

"Ryuzaki-san, you look beautiful!" Emi commented. Sakuno was wearing a simple Brandeis blue cocktail dress with simple yet cute one inch low heels. Sakuno could feel her confidence level rise up; being told beautiful by another beautiful person was awkward yet prideful and unexpected.

"Y-you-u're more beautiful, sempai!" Sakuno exclaimed making Emi chuckle in embarrassment, her cheeks redden mildly.

Emi was wearing a simple designed Semi Pale cornflower blue, semi Periwinkle colored cocktail dress that hugged her curves perfectly, it had a tube upper cut and an elegant cross cut in the back, it went further below her knees and the extravagant stiletto heels she brought with Atobe made a dashing complement to her dress and her simple clipped hair made her appearance glow among the rest.

Sakuno smile nervously at her sempai, "You're singing. Right, Shizuka-sempai?"

Emi smiled timidly like her kohai and nodded, "I am. Atobe told me just now. I haven't e-even prepared."

Emi's smile vanished as she remembers her reaction…

"_You'll be singing at Ore-sama's party." Big yet unexpected revelation in the limo._

_Emi ignore her want to smack her forehead in front of Atobe and asked nervously, "But I haven't practice…"_

"_You don't need practice to perform beautifully, you're already beautiful. Believe Ore-sama. Ore-sama never lies."_

_She didn't know whether she would be grateful for the comment or be angry for the late revelation. She didn't complain nor agree instead she asked a question, "How many songs do I need to sing?"_

'_Please! Just one! Just ONE SONG!' Emi's hopeful thoughts went blank when Atobe replied.  
_

"_Four or so."_

_Emi smacked her forehead with aggravation, no longer sane from too much nervousness. Too confuse to even think. Poor Emi._

She was performing in a large awaiting party of the middle school-ers in all Japan without practicing, talk about nerves! She was nervous like when she was in the music competition finals, maybe even more!

Another Big problem, she doesn't know what song to sing! She needs songs! Oh Dear.

"Something the matter?" familiar voices asked the Music tensai, snapping her from her trance.

Emi turned to face no other than Natsume Sango from St. Rudolph and Shinobu Kira from Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku themselves.

Emi blinked and told in a shy nervous manner, "I'll be performing without practice, I Don't know w-what I-I'd-d DO!"

Sango and Kira looked at each other with a blinked then proceed to glop the Music Tensai, "YEHEY! Can we suggest a song?"

Emi blinked, 'Why haven't I thought of that?'

She turned to Sakuno, Sango and Kira, "you-u're sugge-sstions are-e a b-bi-gg he-elp." She stuttered.

"I suggest you sing the song at the finals, you know the confession." Sango told.

Emi's eyes sadden but her head nodded. "Oh and Sango and Kira this is a Kohai from School, Ryuzaki Sakuno. Sakuno, these are two wonderful musicians, Shinobu Kira from Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku who is in mutual love with Hiroshi Yagyu."

Kira could almost spit her saliva, "How'd you know that?!"

Emi ignored the Rikkai Dai student, "And this is Natsume Sango from St. Rudolph whom also confessed her love to a boy named Mizuki at the finals like I did." The St. Rudolph student blushed mildly.

Sakuno giggled, Emi was shy and clumsy but she had her own share of sadistic moments.

"Speaking about confessions," Kira exclaimed, "Mizuki liked Sango too. Her fairy tale came true!" Sango's blush went further to her cheeks.

Emi fidgeted the beautifully sewn seams of her Semi Pale cornflower blue, semi Periwinkle colored dress and with a sadden face she congratulated her friend, "You won the finals yet you also won his heart and made your fairly tale came true in the process, I envy you. It's like finding two diamonds in a cave of rocks."

Sakuno looked down, she heard about Emi's confession and how she was emotionlessly turned down from her friend; Tomoka, who heard Eiji and Oishi's conversation about it.

Sango's blushing face turned to Emi and with a sad smile, she encourages, "No. He was neither the prince charming you were looking for nor was he the 6th string for your guitar."

Emi glanced up then down, disappointed she said, "I am absolutely sure that he's the Prince charming. It's just that, I'm not the Cinderella. I'm just one of the girls the King invited for the ball…"

Kira's eyes flashed in anger, "Who was the boy?!"

They may not be best friends but they were close enough to be considered sisters. Having them sharing the same passion with music and so with life and love made it possible for them to be bonded in such sisterly way.

Emi looked up together with the rest of the girls; they could hear the voice of Atobe saying, "Let the party begin!"

The girls marched into the room and meet their dates looking their best for them. Emi took Kira and Sango's hands and told them, "The boy. It's Tezuka Kunimitsu." Emi then turned towards Atobe leaving the two surprised girls.

They have heard of Tezuka Kunimitsu, they're boyfriends and friends from their school's tennis team talked much of Seigaku and their players, especially their national leveled emotionless Captain.

They looked at each other with surprise, Emi's life wasn't easy. That was a fact they knew from the beginning but proven just now.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Emi greeted Atobe's friends from Hyoite with a shy smile. She was also introduced by Atobe to many tennis players. Kira and Sango introduced their respective dates slash boyfriends.

Fuji Shusuke, who went with his sister saying Yumiko was far greater than any fan girls, wasn't happy when Sango introduce Mizuki to me while Yuuta and Yumiko merely sweat dropped when Fuji Shusuke avoided Mizuki like he was some contagious influenza spreading an unknown decease. Surprisingly, almost all Tennis Players brought there sisters or relatives as their dates saying bratty relatives are better that annoying needy fan girls. Emi saw and meet many interesting tennis players.

Emi's smile went downwards when she saw Tezuka with a dark brown haired girl wearing a very cute pink cocktail dress.

She smiled awkwardly at them, "Hello."

The girl blinked and turned to Emi, "Hello, I'm Tezuka Makoto, a relative of Kunimitsu. It's nice to meet you."

Emi could feel herself sigh in relief a little, "I'm Shizuka Emi. It's nice to meet you too."

Emi raised a brow when Tezuka Makoto grinned like a Cheshire cat. Mokoto was ready to tease Tezuka but she was interjected first by Atobe, "Ore-sama calls for Shizuka Emi; The Middle School Music Tournament's Two in a row Champion, for her four songs performance.

Emi bowed gracefully at the Tezuka's and went to the large stage, nervous as hell. She sat at a tall chair and fastened the red acoustic guitar, "Before I start, I would like to ask if I may say some few words?" She turned to Atobe, who nodded.

Emi smiled; she had taken everybody's attention, "I'm nervous, I don't know why I'm not stuttering right now." There was a short laughter "I haven't practice for this performance so please pardon me if I miss some notes. Keigo-kun said I'll perform only four songs so I'll express everything I want to tell everybody just in those songs..."

She started her guitar, "This first song is for two girls and Fuji Shusuke. I meet the two girls named Sango and Kira from the Music tournament, we may not be best friends but I consider them close enough to stay in my heart forever. Fuji Shusuke, is my best friend forever and ever. He's a man I would never forget. The _best-est_ best friend I could ever wish. This song entitled 'Just Stand Up' by **Various Artist (Beyonce, Fergie, Rihanna, Mary J Blige,Leona Lewis and many more)** is for them…"

_The heart is stronger than you think__  
It's like it can go through anything__  
And even when you think it can't it finds a way to still push on, Though  
_

_Sometimes you want to run away__  
Ain't got the patience for the pain  
__And if you don't believe it  
Look into Your heart the beat goes on_

_I'm tellin' you, Things get better  
Through whatever, If you fall  
Dust it off, don't let up  
Don't you know you can go,  
Be your own miracle  
You need to know..._

_If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough  
But the heart keeps telling you don't give up  
Who are we to be Questioning  
Wondering what is what  
Don't give up, through it all, Just stand up_

_It's like, we all have better days  
Problems getting all up in your face  
Just because you go through it  
Don't mean it got to take control, no  
You ain't gotta find, No hiding place  
Because the heart can beat the hate  
Don't wanna let your mind Keep playin' you  
And sayin' you can't go on_

_I'm tellin' you, Things get better  
Through whatever  
If you fall, Dust if off, don't let up  
Don't you know you can go be your own Miracle  
You need to know…_

_If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough  
__But the heart keeps telling you don't give up  
Who are we to be Questioning  
Wondering what is what_

_Don't give up, through it all, Just stand up  
You don't gotta be A prisoner in your mind  
If you fall Dust it off  
You can live your life  
Yeah_

_Let your heart be your guide  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And you will know that you're good if you trust in the good  
Everything will be alright, yeah  
Light up the dark if you follow your heart  
And it will get better through whatever_

_If the mind keeps thinking you've had enough  
But the heart keeps telling you don't give up  
Who are we to be Questioning  
Wondering what is what  
Don't give up, through it all, Just stand up_

_You got it in you, Find it within  
You got in now, Find it within now  
You got it in you, Find it within  
You got in now, Find it within now  
You got it in you, Find it within  
You got in now, Find it within now  
Through It All, Just Stand Up!_

Emi smiled to the back up singers as Thanks. There was a satisfied clap from the tennis players. Emi saw Sango and Kira grinning at her, cunningly.

Emi sigh, "The second song will be a song I composed for a certain Prince Charming entitled 'He's the one'." Fuji Shusuke and the rest of the Seigaku Tennis Team froze especially Tezuka.

"This song was a confession." Emi laughed finely, "It only won the award but not that boy's heart…"

Emi smiled at Tezuka, "I know you're listening and you might be disgusted because I'm singing it in front of you once again but please bare it for my friends. I don't like singing this song too, it reminds me of how much I love you, of how much you changed and how much you inspired me."

Emi could hear Kira and Sango shouting, "That boy's deaf and blind!" Emi sang,

_I was a guitar with no 6__th__ procession__  
Everything I had, ceasing distinction  
Baring scars reminding the stings  
All I need was that last guitar string_

_Like the centered eye at the passing storm,  
The calm river's duets with the gushing stream,  
Like the mid silence in the noise,  
That boy's beauty present in his voice, He's the one_

_Clear as it was shown  
Love struck fast on its own.  
Stupid Cupid's Arrow, indeed  
All it did was bleed me red_

_There I though the piano's melody ended  
And here it is alive and well mended, He's the one  
The aching Wounds patched as  
Lights embraced slowly returned, He's the one_

_There I though he'll never knew my existence  
Here I am forever humming a note of dependence, He's the one  
Though it pains me, it happens. 'Cause  
He's the one, the sixth string of this guitar_

_A being whose note I continue singing  
He is the string I continue seeking  
And he is the person I need for living, He's the one  
He's the one; He's the one I can't continue living without_

Everyone stayed silent. They were curious and touched at the same time. Who was the said boy?

Emi's tears were begging to fall, "The third song is a song I want the boy to know… It's what I'm feeling right now."

And so Emi sang the song she knew that delivers her current feelings to the boy she affluently loves. The song **Castles and Dreams** by _Blackmore's Night _was what she sang, Beautiful, sad yet full of good and bad memories just like what she felt.

_Solitaire with a song in her heart_

_But what a sad song to sing_

_Turned her back on all that she knew_

_In the hopes of a golden ring_

_And the rains come down_

_And the stars fell from the sky_

_Oh, how dark the night..._

_It always seems those castles and dreams_

_Fade with the morning light..._

_Such a sad story_

_That time loves to tell_

_Copper coins shine for the sun_

_From the floor of the wishing well_

_So the jewel of jeopardy_

_Shines with each dangerous step_

_So unsure of what we've become_

_What we have and what we have left..._

Everybody gave her a warm applause. The songs were beautiful.

Emi smiled as she closed her eyes. Her tears fall. Everybody's warm applause died down, Emi's tears reached her guitar. The Seigaku tennis team was in verge of going to the stairs to comfort Emi.

"I'm sorry, it's just… It is so hard to say good bye."

Emi looked at Eiji then at Oishi "Eiji and Oishi, you're friendship is beautiful. I hope you two will be friends all the way."

Emi then looked at Momo and Kaido, "I hope Momo and Kaido will not hurt themselves from too much fighting."

She looked at Ryoma "Ryoma, Good luck! I pray for your dreams!"

She then looked at Inui and Kawamura. "Inui and Kawamura-san, I wish you too good luck for your future!"

Emi turned to Tezuka, "Tezuka-san, I don't know what I'll tell you but thanks and Shusuke," Emi turned to Sadistic tensai, "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm saying this but…"

Emi bit her lips, "Paris is a long way from Japan so Shusuke, I hope you won't follow me there. Yumiko-nee-san, Thank you for everything you did for me and my brother." Fuji Shusuke and Yumiko froze. The elder female Fuji cried.

Emi looked at Atobe, "Keigo-kun, thank you for everything you did to me. I don't know how I would repay you."

Emi turned to Ryuzaki, "Sakuno-san, good luck with the Prince!"

Emi stared at Kira and Sango, "I'm sorry I'm such a bad friend."

"This song is entitle **Please Remember** by _Leann Rimes_…"

_Time, sometimes the time just slips away_

_And you're left with yesterday_

_Left with the memories_

_I, I'll always think of you and smile_

_And be happy for the time_

_I had you with me_

_Though we go our separate ways_

_I won't forget so don't forget _

_the memories we made _

_Please remember, please remember_

_I was there for you _

_and you were there for me_

_Please remember, our time together_

_The time was yours and mine _

_while we were wild and free_

_Please remember, please remember me _

_Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say_

_And it's sad to walk away _

_with just the memories_

_Who's to know what might have been_

_We'll leave behind a life and time _

_I'll never know again_

_Please remember, please remember_

_I was there for you _

_and you were there for me_

_And remember, please remember me _

_Please remember, please remember_

_I was there for you _

_And you were there for me_

_Please remember, our time together_

_The time was yours and mine _

_While we were wild and free_

_Then remember, please remember me _

_And how we laugh and how we smile_

_And how this heart was yours and mine_

_and how a dream was out of reach_

_I stood by you, you stood by me_

_We took each day and made it shine_

_We wrote our names across the sky_

_We ride so fast, we ride so free_

_And I knew that you had me _

_Please remember, please remember_

Emi exited the stage with puffy eyes, everyone she knew was full of questions and all she did was smile and ignore the hurtful questions like 'When are you going?' and 'Why are you leaving?'

All Emi can do was smile even if her heart was breaking. As what some one once said to her, "It's better to let go when you know he will never be yours. Better to stop hoping when you know hope will never come."

Emi thought she had no hope, she thinks but she couldn't comprehend. Tezuka Kunimitsu liked her too but he wasn't the type of guy to destroy his hard work and sheer denomination of being who he is now.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Fuji Shusuke and Sadaharu Inui look at each other.

"Saa- Phrase two has been destroyed."

"Are we continuing the plan?"

"Saa- of course, we can't just give up right now. We have to turn this sad event into something we can benefit from."

"How?"

"Saa- Inui, you're a bright man. Think." Inui looked at Shusuke as if he had grown three heads.

Fuji only smiled, waiting for Inui's brain to process, and it did . Inui's glasses shimmered at the reflecting fluorescent light and gave an evil glint. Those two are absolutely geniuses!

"Saa- now then, let's skip phrase two and go jump to phrase three…"

Fuji Yumiko and an unknown Tezuka Makoto appeared on their side and with a large smile they asked, "Do you need any help?"

Fuji Shusuke gave his usual smile, "Sure."

I wonder what would happen...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Thanks for those who reviewed!**

**3Fuji:** OMG! IT IS! I'm SORRY! I'm so stupid. Do pardon me for my mistakes. –Bows- Thank you for correcting it. I will be editing all the chapters so I can change it. Sorry once again and Thanks a whole lot!

**Princeoftenniesfangirl **and **yappi666**: Wohhh, you're anonymous… Anyways, Thank you so much for reviewing. Hehhheehe…

…

I feel emo when I wrote some of the parts!

_s'il vous plaît, dites que je ne suis pas!_

Once again, Sorry for the late update.

Hope you read the next chapie! See yah!

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Awaited Party 2 _–Final Phrase of Fuji and Inui's plan! WohHo!--_**


End file.
